Quand Merlin s'en Mêle
by alea holmes
Summary: Une rentrée à Poudlard, la cinquième de Harry… jusque là rien de neuf. Voldemort est de retour et un prof insupportable. Classique. Mais en désespoir de cause, pour rendre la vie insupportable à ce prof, une personne va s'inviter...
1. note

Bonjour à tous,

J'avais un peu mis de côté cette histoire, mais me voici de nouveau dessus. Après quelques conversations, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais perdu le but de cette histoire. Donc, chaque chapitre sera l'objet de remaniement(s). Pour le moment, il n'y a que le chapitre 2. Les autres suivront à un rythme que j'espère plus régulier.

Voilà voilà !

A bientôt Aléa !


	2. Chapter 1

R_evoilà Merlin... désolée de vous l'avoir enlevée, je trouvais que comme elle n'étais pas terminée, mieux valait l'enlever. Mais des com laissés sur l'autre site, m'ont décidée à la remettre. _

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Cette année ne s'annonçait décidément pas de tout repos. Il en avait eu la certitude fin juin, lorsque Harry lui avait annoncé cette terrible catastrophe : le retour de celui que tous considéraient comme mort et disparu à jamais, mais que lui savait toujours caché quelque part, à peine vivant. Mais à présent, plus qu'une certitude, il s'agissait d'une réalité. Cette année n'allait pas être une année calme. Oh oui ! L'avenir qu'il entrevoyait s'annonçait sombre et pour le moment brumeux, sur le long comme sur le court terme. Et alors qu'il lisait cette lettre, envoyée par le ministre, il soupira. De fatigue et de lassitude. Par cette lettre, il lui annonçait une très mauvaise nouvelle.

« Comme si le retour de Voldemort ne suffisait pas ! grogna le directeur.

_ Pardon ? lui demanda le professeur Rogue en s'approchant de lui. Que disiez-vous Albus ?

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Ordre de Merlin première classe… etc., soupira de nouveau. Et examina son Maître de potions.

_ Rien… Fudge ne me simplifie pas la vie, c'est tout.

_ L'a-t-elle déjà été ?

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. Dumbledore se leva, suivi de son professeur. Ils quittèrent le bureau directorial. Le château désert à cette époque de l'année ressemblait plus à un musée ou un vieux manoir qu'à une école, qui d'ici quelques semaines, résonnerait des cris, des bavardages des élèves. Ils croisèrent Miss Teigne, dans le couloir du septième étage. Perdu dans ses pensées, le directeur n'y prit pas garde, mais le Maître des Potions ne put s'empêcher de lui faire peur pour qu'elle s'enfuie.

_ Severus, gronda Albus. Laissez-la tranquille.

_ Je n'ai pas pu résister, désolé, fit ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des professeurs. Tous les y attendaient. Assis autour de la table, des feuillets devant eux, ils bavardaient. Mais le directeur remarqua l'air sombre des professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave. Les deux hommes s'installèrent et la réunion commença. Après avoir parlé de divers sujets comme l'établissement des emplois du temps, les dates des différents matchs de Quidditch et autres, Dumbledore attaqua un sujet moins plaisant.

_ Je dois également vous prévenir de quelque chose. Le Ministère a décidé de nous choisir un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce qui veut dire que…

_ Fudge veut mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école, coupa le professeur Chourave, le visage fermé, comme ses collègues d'ailleurs. Qui nous ont-ils imposé, Albus ?

_ Dolores Ombrage, la sous-secrétaire d'état au ministre. Elle arrivera trois jours avant la rentrée. Je vous recommande à tous la plus grande prudence, fit Albus en les regardant, ses yeux clairs s'attardant sur ceux de Rogue. J'ignore comment sera cette femme, et sa manière d'agir.

_ Je dirais, dit McGonagall d'un ton léger, quoique ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue. Qu'elle veut épier l'école. Mais ne vous en faites pas Albus, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire.

_ Nous protègerons nos élèves Albus, assura le professeur Flitwick. Comme cette école.

_ Il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre, Filius, riposta Dumbledore. Le moindre geste de travers peut vous valoir beaucoup. Merci à tous d'être venu. Bonne journée à vous. »

Albus retint McGonagall juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Il ferma la porte.

_ Minerva, j'ai un service à vous demander… C'est au sujet de Harry. Vous savez comme moi qu'il a été convoqué devant le Magenmagot

_ Tout un tribunal pénal pour un sorcier de premier cycle, murmura Minerva en secouant la tête désabusée.

_ Oui, comme vous dites. J'ai peur qu'il s'emporte devant Dolores Ombrage. Le ministère ne nous croit pas quand nous leur disons que Voldemort (à ses mots, la directrice-adjointe grimaça.) est de retour. Et vous connaissez Harry, il dira ce qu'il pense à ce sujet…

_ Vous voulez que je me charge de le calmer en cas de problèmes ? termina Minerva.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Depuis des années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, une solide amitié s'était tissée entre eux, et faisait qu'ils se comprenaient à demi-mot.

_ Merci Minerva. Je dois y aller. Fudge veut me voir… »

Le reste des vacances se passa en préparatif divers. Trois jours avant la rentrée, Dolores Ombrage arriva à Poudlard, en même temps que le professeur Gobe-Planche, remplaçante de Hagrid. Sur demande du directeur, tous les professeurs

l'attendaient dans le hall. Même Mme Bibine et le professeur Trelawney avaient quitté leurs occupations. Tous semblaient peu amènes à jouer les comités d'accueil. Le directeur la reçut à la porte du château, et fit les présentations. Quoique cette dernière connaisse quelques-uns un des membres de l'équipe enseignante. Pendant, le reste de la journée, le professeur McGonagall se chargea de mettre sa nouvelle collègue au parfum.

_ Où se trouve le professeur Dumbledore en ce moment ? la coupa Ombrage, en plein milieu des horaires de travail.

Les sourcils de Minerva grimpèrent à l'assaut de son front.

_ Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas l'agenda du directeur sur moi, Dolores.

_ Mais vous êtes la directrice-adjointe. Une directrice-adjointe ne sait-elle pas tout ce qui touche au directeur ?

_ En ce qui concerne l'école oui. Pour le reste non. Autre chose ?

_ Non, merci, Minerva.

_ Dans ce cas, je pense que vous retrouverez sans peine vos appartements. Bonne journée Dolores ! »

Plantant là sa collègue, le professeur McGonagall disparut dans un tourbillon de robe écossaise. Un regard étrange la suivit de loin.

Le repas eut lieu dans une atmosphère glaciale. Dumbledore absent, aucun des professeurs ne faisaient de réels efforts pour faire la conversation. Rogue se leva et quitta le premier la tablée, suivi de prés par le professeur Flitwick, juste avant le dessert. Les autres restèrent mais s'éclipsèrent dès la fin du dîner. Sans se consulter, ils se retrouvèrent au sommet de la Tour d'astronomie, plus tard dans la soirée.

« Cette année risque de ne pas être de tout repos, fit Chourave, le regard fixé sur la Forêt Interdite.

_ Sans rire ? fit Rogue ironique.

_ Cette vieille harpie ! gronda McGonagall irritée. On ne peut pas la laisser faire !

_ Elle n'a encore rien fait, remarqua Flitwick.

_ Pas encore. Mais cela viendra.

_ Ce n'est pas après nous qu'ils en ont, mais après Albus, remarqua le professeur Sinistra. Ils l'ont obligé à démissionner de son poste de président du Magenmagot, vous pouvez être sûrs que d'ici au mois de juin, ils l'auront fait démissionner de Poudlard !

_ Et nous avec, ajouta Flitwick. Ils ne voudront pas garder des professeurs partageant l'avis de leur directeur. Ce serait trop dangereux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire ! Parce que qui mettront-ils quand ils auront fait démissionner Albus ? Sûrement pas Minerva. Vous êtes trop proche du directeur. Il faut réagir !

_ Attendons, suggéra Chourave. Nous verrons bien.

_ Attendre… Pomona a raison, nous ne pouvons pas faire autre chose… pour le moment, fit Rogue.

_ Bien un discours de préparateur de potions ! riposta Sinistra. On ne peut pas attendre. Pour nos élèves Severus !

_ Chut ! fit Minerva. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Peut-être est-ce Albus…

_ Je n'attendrai pas pour le savoir. Vite !

Le professeur Sinistra les fit entrer dans une cage d'escalier et les poussa. Elle ferma précipitamment la porte, avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire partir le professeur Flitwick. Ombrage apparut dans l'escalier. Un sourire mielleux s'étala sur ses lèvres quand elle les vit seuls.

_ Professeurs ! fit-elle. Mais que faites-vous donc ici à cette heure ?

_ Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, fit le professeur Sinistra, son ton ironique à peine déguisé. Mais l'astronomie s'étudie la nuit.

_ Et ça vous prend souvent de vouloir regarder les étoiles ?

_ Assez souvent, oui. Je suis astronome, voyez-vous. J'ai invité Filius à venir regarder les étoiles avec moi. Nous avons une excellente vue d'ici.

_ Je suis un passionné d'étoile. Mais ce n'est pas un crime d'être debout à cette heure ? Nous serions dans Gringotts, je vous comprendrais, mais là, nous sommes à Poudlard.

_ Vous êtes seuls ?

_ Est-ce un crime ? riposta Sinistra. Nous voulions un peu de tranquillité.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son télescope avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

_ Les étoiles se sont voilées. Venez, nous ne verrons rien ce soir. »

Elle rangea son matériel d'un coup de baguette et entraîna l'enchanteur. Le professeur Sinistra fulminait. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de cette dernière, où les attendaient les trois autres professeurs.

_ Elle nous espionne, fit simplement l'enchanteur. Méfions-nous. Il nous faut faire attention.

_ Séparons-nous, appuya Severus. Chacun retourne dans ses appartements. Pas un mot à Albus, inutile de l'inquiéter. Il l'est suffisamment comme ça. »

Le lendemain, les professeurs ne quittèrent guère leurs appartements. Sauf au moment des repas, ils ne se croisèrent pas, mais reçurent chacun la visite de leur nouvelle collègue. Rogue s'absenta pour une raison connue de lui seul et de Dumbledore. Après le repas, McGonagall se rendit à la bibliothèque, sans se préoccuper de la bibliothécaire, qui nettoyait ses précieux ouvrages. Elle se rendit dans la Réserve, espérant trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, elle poussa un léger cri de joie. L'ouvrage qu'elle cherchait se trouvait devant ses yeux. Elle le prit et s'installa à un pupitre. Le silence irréel de la bibliothèque lui fit perdre la notion du temps. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

« Intéressante lecture ?

_ Euh… oui. Que faites-vous ici, Albus ?

_ J'étais venu voir Mme Pince…

_ Elle ? coupa brusquement Minerva.

_ Oui, elle… fit Dumbledore, lui caressant la joue. Pour raison professionnelle. J'étais venu lui donner des livres que j'ai retrouvés au fond de ma bibliothèque. Je voulais les mettre dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

Il se sentait étrangement obligé de justifier sa visite à la revêche bibliothécaire. Des pas se firent entendre. Il retira sa main.

_ Que lisez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il précipitamment.

_ Je… vous… balbutia son interlocutrice. Un traité de… Ce n'est pas important, ni très intéressant.

Elle rangea son livre et en prit un autre qu'elle posa sur le pupitre.

_ Minerva… vous lisez votre livre à l'envers, lui fit doucement remarquer le directeur.

Il prit l'ouvrage et le mit dans le bon sens, au moment même où Ombrage apparaissait.

_ Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous ici !

_ Oui, nous, fit aimablement Dumbledore. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

_ Que lisez-vous Minerva ?

_ Rien qui vous intéresse. Cela ne parle pas du tout-puissant Cornelius Fudge !

Les lèvres pincées, sans doute très vexée, Ombrage scruta le couple devant elle, et remarqua la main de Dumbledore posée sur livre et recouvrant à moitié celle de sa collègue.

_ Dumbledore, Cornelius veut vous voir. Il est ici.

_ Je viens, fit Minerva, fermant le livre d'un coup sec.

_ Non, restez ici terminer votre livre, Minerva, lui fit doucement Albus. Inutile de venir. Bonne lecture. »

Le lendemain soir, tous les professeurs se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de la directrice-adjointe. Laquelle avait enchanté les lieux pour prévenir toutes intrusions.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas attendre ! fit Minerva. Cette femme me…

_ Nous comprenons, fit le professeur Chourave. Mais que faire ? Minerva a raison. Elle est venue me voir aujourd'hui, pour parler soi-disant.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? lui demanda son éternel complice.

_ Je suis entrée dans la serre numéro 6. La plus dangereuse de toute. Elle ne m'a pas suivie. Il faut dire que la plante carnivore que j'ai mise à l'entrée dissuadera un troll !

Un rire secoua les cinq enseignants.

_ Elle n'arrête pas de fouiner dans le château ! A chaque croisement, je tombe sur elle, appuya le professeur Flitwick. Il faut nous en débarrasser.

_ Le poison est un excellent moyen, approuva Rogue, un sourire cynique sur les lèvres. Il doit m'en rester une ou deux fioles…

_ Inutile ! coupa Minerva. Albus aura plus d'ennui. Et je ne suis pas pour le meurtre.

_ Nous devons trouver un moyen ! Quelque chose qui la fasse partir du château.

_ Oui c'est ça ! approuva la botaniste. Mais il faut protéger nos élèves. Elle ne doit pas s'en prendre à eux !

_ En gros, fit Rogue. Il faut lui pourrir la vie. J'adore ça ! ajouta-t-il avec sourire carnassier. C'est ce que je fais le mieux, avec les potions !

_ Vous approuvez alors ? lui demanda Minerva.

_ Je n'approuve pas, je bénis, fut la réponse du Maître des potions, unanimement approuvé par les trois autres.

_ J'ai trouvé un livre, dans la Réserve, cet après-midi, fit Minerva. Je le lisais quand Albus est arrivé. Il disait que les Fondateurs de Poudlard pouvait revenir, s'ils jugeaient l'école en danger. Vous croyez que nous pourrions les appeler. A nous cinq, nous sommes assez puissants.

_ Minerva, fit Chourave. C'est une bonne idée. Seulement, jugeront-ils Poudlard suffisamment en danger pour qu'ils daignent nous aider ?

_ Si nous avions le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux portes de Poudlard, ce serait une excellente idée, mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Les Fondateurs ne vont pas venir simplement parce que le ministère est rempli de cornichons décérébrés au crétinisme congénital, objecta le directeur des Serpentard.

La directrice des Gryffondor approuva, se rangeant aux arguments de son confrère. Ils bavardèrent encore. Au moment de se quitter, une décision avait été prise.

_ Nous revenons donc à notre idée de départ, fit Sinistra, en guise de conclusion.

_ Oui, fit Rogue, avec un sourire sadique, que tous jugèrent inquiétant. Nous allons faire regretter à Fudge de mettre son nez de batracien dans les affaires de l'école.

_ Et rendre la vie d'Ombrage insupportable ! ajouta joyeusement le professeur Flitwick.

_ Dans ce cas, je peux vous aider, fit une voix. »


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quelque part entre Londres et Poudlard, dans le Poudlard Express. Crabbe et Goyle parlaient entre eux, tandis que Pansy Parkinson minaudait, faisant tout pour que Malefoy la remarque. Lequel se semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux gris contemplant le paysage qui défilait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Question idiote, je le sais ! Elle me veut moi ! Et ses deux imbéciles, tous fiers, idiots, sombres idiots qu'ils sont. Idiot ? Je le suis ! Je suis un Malefoy ! Oui, mais je suis Drago aussi, non ? Et alors ? Je dois faire ce que veut ma famille. Mais si je ne le veux pas ? Si mon père le savait ! Et lui qui veut que… Mais qu'ils me fichent tous la paix ! Voilà ce que je veux ! La paix ! Laissez-moi tranquille !_

_ Malefoy, ça va ?

_ Oui ! répondit-t-il sèchement. Fichez-moi la paix ! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en direction de Pansy qui lui caressait les cheveux. Arrête ça tout de suite !

_ Mais Drago… fit cette dernière plaintive.

_ Arrête je te dis !

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un professeur McGonagall particulièrement mal lunée.

« Il me semble qu'il vous avez été spécifié que les préfets devaient se retrouver dans le wagon prévu pour eux, le temps d'une réunion ? fit-elle d'un ton sec. Mr Malefoy, Miss Parkinson, nous vous attendons ! »

L'air maussade, les deux préfets se levèrent et la suivirent.

Quelques quarts d'heures plus tard, et quelques compartiments plus loin.

« Harry ? _Harry _!

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça va ? lui demanda Ginny. Tu ne dis rien ?

_ Oui, oui ça va… Alors tes vacances, Neville ? fit ce dernier, détournant la conversation.

_ Normales… Ron et Hermione ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de leur réunion.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux préfets de Gryffondor entrèrent, la mine sombre. Ron se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de sa sœur et attrapa un Chocogrenouille qu'il déballa et engloutit.

_ Alors ? demanda Neville.

_ McGonagall était là, pour nous mettre au courant. Elle nous a présenté les deux préfets en chef. Un Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle. Et nous avons vu les six autres préfets. Pour Poufsouffle, Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abbot. Chez les Serdaigle, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein.

_ Et Serpentard ? interrogea Ginny. Ne me dites pas que… non pas…

_ Si, fit Hermione l'air sombre. Malefoy et vous ne devinerez jamais qui ils ont choisi… Pansy Parkinson ! Cette bourrique! Cette peste ! Cette espèce de troll décérébré ! Cette…

_ Je crois qu'on a compris, coupa Ron. Pourquoi Dumbledore les a-t-il choisi _eux _? Il y a d'autre Serpentard non ?

_ Probablement parce que je suis le meilleur, fit une voix trainante.

Harry, Ron, et Neville bondirent littéralement de leur place, baguette en main.

_ Le principal c'est que tu y crois, remarqua Hermione, acide.

_ Ose répéter ça, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! gronda Malefoy.

Deux baguettes jaillirent, pointées sur le blond.

_ Insulte-la encore une fois et je te fais regretter le jour de ta naissance Malefoy !

_ C'est ça Weasmoche, essaies. De toute façon, les gens comme toi, les traitres à leur sang, il n'y en aura plus d'ici peu ! riposta Malefoy, méprisant.

_ Un problème ? demanda une voix sèche que tous reconnurent, comme appartenant au professeur McGonagall. Malefoy, répétez encore une fois ce que vous venez de dire, et c'est l'expulsion. Maintenant partez. Weasley, Potter, rangez vos baguettes. Vous avez là, une bien jolie plante, Londubat.

_ Mimbulus Mimbletonia, fit une voix derrière la directrice-adjointe.

_ Tu t'y connais en botanique ? fit Neville ? C'est quoi ton nom.

_ Rémyl Novalan, je suis en première année.

McGonagall retint sa respiration, mais personne ne réagit.

_ Potter, venez avec moi, il faut que je vous parle. »

Harry suivit son professeur le long du train jusqu'à un wagon vide.

« Harry, ce que je vais vous dire, ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, intrigué.

_ Cette année ne va pas être simple pour vous, je le sais. Les événements de ces deux derniers mois ont rendus les choses plus compliquées. Le Ministre a décidé, pour le _bien_ de l'école. Harry sourit devant l'ironie de Minerva qui poursuivit : de nommer les professeurs de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous demande d'être très prudent avec elle. _ Je…

_ Harry, cette enseignante ne croit pas que Vous savez qui est de retour. Son objectif actuel est de discréditer ceux qui le croient. Dont Dumbledore et surtout. S'il vous plait, ne faites rien qui puisse lui donner le plaisir de vous punir. Faites profil bas, restez calme et tout ira bien.

_ Donc je la laisse dire ce qu'elle veut ? Même si c'est pour mentir ?

_ Oui. Maintenant allez rejoindre vos amis.

Alors qu'il se levait, elle le retint par la manche.

_ Vous n'êtes pas seul. Si vous avez un problème ou simplement envie de parler, je suis là d'accord ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous débarquèrent à Pré-au-lard et arrivèrent à Poudlard. Une fois que les premières années furent entrés, attendant d'être répartis, le choixpeau entama sa chanson annuelle (je renvoie à la page 232 du Tome 5 si quelqu'un veut cette chanson). Sitôt qu'elle fut terminée, la répartition débuta, sous les regards sévères des professeurs qui firent taire les bavardages provoqués par l'étonnante chanson. Bientôt arriva la lettre M. Les trois directeurs de Maisons, assis et le professeur Sinistra échangèrent un regard. Enfin…

_ Novalan, Rémyl.

Dumbledore se redressa légèrement, fixant l'élève. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Tout comme l'enfant. Les professeurs Chourave, Rogue, Flitwick, Sinistra et McGonagall retinrent leur respiration. Le professeur Sinistra attrapa, inquiète, la main de l'enchanteur, qui la serra. Minerva avait les yeux fixés sur le choixpeau, étrangement silencieux.

_ _Oh… Mais c'est incroyable, _fit-il. _Vous ! Mais on vous croyait… Non, je n'arrive pas à… _

_ _ Et pourtant, si. Envoyez-moi dans une maison. _

_ _ Où voulez-vous aller ? Je n'ose vous répartir. _

_ _ Faites comme si j'étais un simple élève. _

_ _ Mais vous avez les qualités pour aller dans les quatre Maisons ! enfin… si vous insistez, ce sera… _Serpentard !

Rémyl se leva et partit vers la table désignée. Les cinq professeurs laissèrent échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, tandis que le choixpeau terminait de répartir les élèves restants. Puis le repas débuta.

_ Aurora, fit le professeur Flitwick, assis entre elle et le professeur Chourave. J'ai besoin de ma main pour manger. Si vous pouviez me la rendre.

L'astronome rougit, d'autant que Dumbledore, ayant entendu, se tournait vers eux. De l'autre côté du directeur, Minerva et Severus bavardaient à voix basse, jetant fréquemment un regard autour d'eux.

Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore se leva. Aussitôt le silence se fit.

« Chers élèves, chers fantômes et chers professeurs, fit le directeur un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous accueille entre ces murs pour une nouvelle année.

_ Eh voilà, soupira à voix très basse Flitwick à ses deux voisines. Toujours le même refrain…

_ En effet, chuchota Sinistra. Non, attendez, pour le coup, vous vous tromper. Notre… nouvelle collègue prend la parole.

_ Ah oui, tiens... Mais personne n'a jamais interrompu Albus. Oh regardez ! On dirait que Minerva a avalé une arrête.

En effet, la directrice des gryffondor regardait Ombrage, les lèvres serrées, ses yeux noirs lançants des éclairs. Tous les autres professeurs affichaient une surprise sans bornes. Seul Rogue affichait un air impassible, les yeux posés sur Ombrage. Dumbledore se tourna légèrement vers Minerva, pour voir à sa physionomie qu'elle était contrariée. Il posa une main apaisante sur les siennes, serrées sur ses genoux. Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de sa directrice-adjointe. Certains professeurs remarquèrent le manque flagrant d'attention de leurs élèves, qui affichaient un sourire railleur. Certains bavardaient entre eux, d'autres lisaient, tandis qu'Ombrage continuaient son discours. Néanmoins, aucun membres de l'équipe enseignante ne fit mine de faire taire les bavards. Dumbledore s'en aperçut et jeta un regard en biais à ses directeurs de Maisons, tous quatre apparemment flegmatiques. Enfin, la fin du discours arriva, le directeur se mit à applaudir, suivi des enseignants. Mais aucun ne faisait réellement d'effort pour paraître enthousiaste.

_ Intéressant, marmonna Rogue dans l'oreille de la directrice des Gryffondor. Et on ne peut plus clair. »

Précédé par leurs élèves, les professeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle, regagnant leurs appartements.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Dumbledore vint trouver la directrice-adjointe dans ses appartements. Elle l'accueillit, en robe de chambre et passablement surprise. Prestement, elle le fit entrer, et lui demanda, une fois sûre de ne pas être écoutée, la raison de cette visite impromptue.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une question. Avez-vous manigancé quoique ce soit avec vos collègues ?

_ Quelle question ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama McGonagall, indignée. Votre confiance m'honore.

_ Ne vous vexez pas, Minerva, fit précipitamment Albus en lui prenant la main. Je voulais juste savoir c'est tout. J'ai trouvé que vous aviez une attitude étrange pendant la répartition, tout comme Severus, Pomona, Filius et Aurora.

Minerva garda le silence, se concentrant sur son thé. Dumbledore comprit à sa mine qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle pour l'instant et prit congé. Nullement convaincu par sa directrice-adjointe, Il se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur Flitwick qu'il trouva occupé à lire.

_ Bonsoir Filius,

_ Albus, mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda l'Enchanteur pour le moins surpris.

_ Je voulais vous parler. J'ai trouvé que pendant le repas, vous aviez l'air étrange avec Minerva, Severus, Pomona et Aurora. Je ne vous parle pas de cette histoire de main.

Le petit professeur rougit au souvenir de ce moment.

_ Vous préparez quelque chose ? N'est-ce pas ? J'en mettrais ma main au feu.

_ Dans ce cas vous garderez cette main encore une bonne centaine d'année. Il n'y a rien. Je vous promets que nous ne préparons rien. Pas de coup d'état contre le ministère ou contre vous !

En soupirant, il sortit et partit voir le professeur Sinistra qu'il trouva. Elle aussi lui affirma qu'ils ne préparaient rien. Il alla voir Chourave qui lui fit la même réponse. De guerre lasse, il descendit dans les cachots pour trouver son maître des Potions devant son chaudron.

_ Severus, allez-vous me dire ce que vous préparez ?

_ J'invente.

_ Je ne parle pas de votre Potion quoique cela m'inquiète.

_ De quoi parlez-vous alors ? soupira son professeur.

_ Je sais que vous préparer quelque chose avec vos collègues. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je mettrais ma main à couper que vous manigancez quelque chose !

_ Albus, vous nous connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que jamais nous ne ferions quelque chose sans votre accord. Franchement ! Votre confiance nous honore ! s'indigna Rogue. Dans une cette époque troublée, je penserais que vous nous feriez confiance ! Penser cela de nous ! Depuis le temps que nous enseignons ensemble, je pensais que vous nous feriez confiance ! Merci !

_ Bon çà va. Bonne nuit !

De mauvaise humeur, le directeur sortit et regagna son bureau.

« _ Il faut nous méfier. Albus se doute de quelque chose, commença Flitwick.

_ C'est un fait certain, fit Rogue. Donc, pas un mot. Et pas d'action pour le moment. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Les autres approuvèrent. Depuis quinze jours que les cours avaient repris, le directeur ne lâchaient pas les cinq complices, pensant qu'un d'eux au moins finirait par faire une gaffe. En pure perte jusqu'à maintenant. Les cours s'étaient déroulés pour le moins normalement. Le seul fait marquant de ses quinze jours fut la retenue infligée par leur nouvelle collègue à Harry, pour avoir osé s'opposer à elle. Cet événement constitua un débat entre eux pour savoir si oui ou non, il fallait agir. McGonagall et Flitwick étant pour le oui, les trois autres non.

« Je lui aurais donné des points, s'il avait osé faire ça dans mon cours, fit remarquer Flitwick, approuvé par le professeur Chourave.

_ J'approuve Dolores sur ce point, fit Rogue. Il a été insolent et mérite une retenue. Quoiqu'il ait eu raison de dire la vérité.

_ Alors selon vous, il aurait dû l'interrompre poliment du style « excusez-moi professeur, mais il faut que je vous contredise… Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais Vous-savez-qui est de retour », grinça McGonagall. Severus, vous êtes incapable de la moindre objectivité !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie enlevé des points supplémentaires ! Mais vous.

_ Pour lui faire comprendre qu'avec cette femme cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas !

_ Parce que nous, nous faisons profil bas, peut-être ? demanda Rogue, ironique.

Ils se turent brusquement, entendant des pas dans le couloir, quelques instants plus tard, Ombrage entrait, suivi du directeur. Ce dernier jeta un regard perçant à ses directeurs de maisons. Mais aucun ne le vit, apparemment concentrés sur leurs copies à corriger ou dans une conversation avec un collègue. Quand il vit Minerva quitter la pièce, suivi par Rogue, il les suivit, mais ne put rien en tirer, à part le fait que chaque fois qu'Ombrage entrait dans cette pièce, les quelques enseignants présents partaient. Il s'approcha de son Maître des Potions, quand celui-ci se retrouva seul.

_ Tout va bien, Severus ?

_ Ça irait s'il n'y avait pas…_elle _! soupira ce dernier.

_ Qui ? Minerva ? Vous êtes souvent ensemble ces derniers temps…

_ Je ne parlais pas de Minerva ! Ne soyez pas jaloux ! Mais d'_elle _! Bon, j'ai des choses à faire.

_ Un instant Severus ! Mijotez-vous quelque chose ?

_ Oui, une de mes inventions, dans un chaudron.

_ Pas ça ! Préparez-vous quelque chose avec vos collègues ?

_ Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question. Ma réponse n'a pas varié, Albus. »

Plantant là son directeur, Rogue rejoignit ses cachots.

Dumbledore passa l'après-midi à ruminer ses pensées, pendant que les portraits somnolaient. Il était sûr que ses professeurs manigançaient un plan. Mais quoi ? Quand ? Contre qui ? Le destinataire était connu, leur nouvelle collègue, Ombrage. Mais ses craintes étaient-elles fondées ? Il avait confiance en ses professeurs, mais… Et puis, il y avait Harry. Harry qui, il le savait, se sentait seul, malgré ses amis. Harry qui se sentait exclu de tout, à cause du Ministère, à cause de lui. Son exclusion ne lui pesait pas, à son âge être mis au ban de la communauté des sorciers ne le gênait pas. Mais il s'inquiétait pour son protégé. Il voulait se rapprocher du jeune garçon, lui parler, mais en même temps, avec Ombrage dans les parages, c'était risqué, et puis, ce détail, cette connexion avec… Si jamais Voldemort s'en apercevait, il pourrait se servir d'Harry contre lui. Mettre le jeune garçon en danger n'était dans ses plans. Surtout pas. Le mieux était de ne rien faire, d'attendre que tous les croient. Le digne directeur soupira. Il ne craignait pas la solitude, cela faisait plus de cent ans qu'il vivait avec. A cause de ce que tous considéraient comme des excentricités. Excentrique, lui ? Peut-être bien un peu. Pour en revenir à Harry… il n'avait pas plus de cent ans lui ! Mais quinze ans ! L'âge de la révolution, l'âge la révolte. Pour des adolescents normaux, mais lui n'était pas normal. Nouveau soupir. Non, Harry n'était pas normal, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie normale. Si seulement… Et maintenant…

On frappa à la porte et le professeur McGonagall entra, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de déranger les pensées du directeur.

_ Un problème Minerva ? lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait.

_ Oui…

_ Laissez-moi deviner ? Harry a encore fait des siennes et s'est opposé à…

_ Cette espèce de professeur au cerveau de troll et à la face d'un crapaud racorni ! s'exclama la respectable professeur, tout en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau, sous le regard paisible de son supérieur. Oui ! Elle m'a contée toute la scène. Tout a débuté à cause de ce stupide manuel ! Tous les élèves de la classe ont déclaré à… à….à_ elle_ que ne pas enseigner de défense pratique leur était préjudiciable et… et…

_ Je crois que je connais la suite, fit doucement Dumbledore, se levant et s'approchant de Minerva, à qui il prit les mains.

_ Albus, il faut que vous lui parliez, dites-lui de se calmer, il ne m'écoute pas ! Vous, il le fera.

_ Non ! s'exclama fermement ce dernier. Réglez ce problème ! Ce n'est pas à moi d'intervenir !

_ Mais enfin Albus, s'étonna McGonagall en le regardant fixement. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous vous êtes toujours investi dans la scolarité de ce garçon, et aujourd'hui vous refusez ? C'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de vous.

_ Non, Minerva. C'est hors de question. Mon intervention n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire. Dolores m'a en grippe.

McGonagall soupira de nouveau.

_ Albus… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien !

_ Rien ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ! Où est l'Albus Dumbledore convaincu qu'il fallait agir ?

_ Il est toujours là, Minerva…

_ Certes. Albus, qu'avez-vous ? Vous avez pris quelque chose ? Vous êtes malade ? Vous ne faites plus rien. Potter a besoin de vous, et vous le laissez tomber, vous ne faite rien pour l'aider ! Rien pour prouver que vous avez confiance en lui ! Vous auriez dû le nommer préfet, montrez que vous le croyez, montrer à tous que vous le soutenez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Bon sang réagissez !

Sans réfléchir, le directeur plaqua sa directrice-adjointe contre lui et l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, rouges de confusion, le professeur McGonagall murmura :

_ Ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là que je disais ça, mais… »

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, les deux professeurs eurent tout juste le temps de reprendre contenance et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue entra dans la pièce. Les saluant, la directrice des Gryffondor partit, tentant de mieux calmer son trouble. Sur le palier, menant aux appartements du directeur, un vieil homme en robe bleue avec une longue barbe blanche, rit doucement, puis disparut dans une multitude de bulles de savons qui éclatèrent sans bruit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Vous avez fait quoi ? S'étrangla le rigide maître des potions, incrédule.

_ J'ai embrassé Minerva, marmonna Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Rogue contempla longuement son directeur et ami. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Dumbledore avec… Minerva ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Était-ce un concours de circonstance ou bien… ? Y avait-il amour ?

_ Vraiment ! Ce n'est pas le moment, Albus ! Avec Ombrage et le Seigneur des Ténèbres… vous auriez pu choisir un autre moment, soit avant soit après, mais pas maintenant ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'avec Ombrage comme Grande Inquisitrice, la moindre faute –et pour elle s'en sera une- peut vous mettre à la porte de Poudlard et vous virer ! Et Minerva avec ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de… faire ce que vous avez fait !

Il eut pour réponse un murmure inintelligible, mais ne chercha pas à approfondir. La seule chose qui comptait c'était sa collègue, le dérangeant dans son bureau pour lui raconter la scène, interloquée mais joyeuse. Cela faisait presque trois jours que cela avait eu lieu, et qu'il cherchait à parler au directeur. Mais d'autres évènements avaient empêché cette explication. Il fallait qu'il sache le fin mot de l'histoire ! Pourquoi ? Mais, Albus aimait-il Minerva ? Jouait-il avec elle ou non ? Là était la question. ET elle, l'aimait-elle ?

_ Albus, aimez-vous réellement Minerva ?

A cette question abrupte, le vieil homme ne sut que répondre, et préféra un haussement d'épaule qui n'engageait à rien. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver son collègue au plus haut point.

_ Mais enfin ! Vous l'embrassez et vous ne savez pas si vous l'aimez ? Albus, vous devez le savoir ! L'aimez-vous ? Vous ne jouez pas avec elle ?

_ M'aime-t-elle ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Cria Rogue. Demandez-lui ! Et au passage, expliquez-lui que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment et le pourquoi de votre baiser !

_ Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'a pris, fit le pauvre Albus. Une pulsion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer ce que je ne m'explique pas ? »

Un grognement lui répondit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rogue retint un élève après le cours de Potion. Chose étrange, puis qu'il s'agit d'un élève de sa propre Maison. Il s'approcha du jeune garçon qui attendait près du bureau.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Novalan ? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

_ Fait quoi ? Fit le première année, nullement impressionné.

_ Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Cria le Maître des Potions. Vous avez ensorcelé Dumbledore pour qu'il embrasse Minerva ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je voulais leur donner un coup de pouce. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ce que vous prenez tous pour de l'admiration de la part du professeur McGonagall n'est en fait rien de moins de l'amour ! Leur solide amitié, c'est de l'amour ! Ils s'aiment !

Pour le coup, le professeur resta sous le choc de la nouvelle. Minerva et Albus, amoureux ?

_ Mais comment…

_ Il est des choses qu'un homme ne peut voir mais que je peux voir. Ils s'aiment, comme j'aime ma Viviane…

_ Et les conséquences ? Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences de votre plan génialissime ?

_ Mais calmez-vous ! S'exclama à son tour Rémyl Novalan. Ou je repars d'où je viens ! Pour les conséquences… eh bien, nous verrons. Je ne peux vous dévoiler l'avenir, même celui qui ne vous concerne pas. Désolé. »

Le Maître des potions resta sans voix.

Quelques cachots plus loin, derrière l'angle d'un couloir, deux garçons se battent. Baguettes en mains, ils se font face, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, ils s'affrontent, autrement que verbalement. Le blond lance un sort que le brun esquive sans problème et réplique sans attendre. Le duel se continua, aucun des deux garçons n'arrivant à prendre le dessus. Au bout d'un long moment, le brun lança le sort de Bouclier pour se protéger d'un maléfice lancé par son adversaire et leva la main en signe de trêve. Les deux baguettes se baissèrent dans un même mouvement. Tous deux s'assirent, essoufflés. Le silence s'installa.

« Alors, admets que je suis meilleur que toi !

_ Rêve ! C'est parce que je suis fatigué !

_ Mais oui…

L'autre attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort. Son adversaire tomba à la renverse. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, il le regarda droit dans les yeux…

_ Alors… qui est le plus fort ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui attrapa la jambe et le fit tomber à son tour. Les positions furent inversées. Le blond sur le brun.

_ Répète ça…

Nouveau changement de position. Le brun se dégagea de la prise du blond et se releva. L'autre l'imita. Il s'avança vers le brun et le plaqua contre le mur, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Je suis le plus fort…

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent brutalement sur celles du brun, qui gémit de surprise. Quand le blond recula, clignant des yeux, le brun l'attrapa par la manche et l'embrassa à son tour, cherchant à franchir les lèvres du blond, qui entrouvrit la bouche, dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Rogue recula, éberlué, interdit par la vision… impossible qu'il venait de voir. Il se frotta les yeux, dans l'espoir d'effacer l'image imprimée dans sa rétine. Non, c'était impossible, improbable ! Pas eux ! Et d'abord depuis quand étaient-il gays? Il avait dû rêver. Oui ! Ça devait être ça… il s'était endormi sur ces insipides devoirs d'étudiants imbéciles et ignares. Il se pinça. La douleur lui arracha une grimace. A l'évidence, il ne rêvait pas… On avait dû lui verser quelque chose ! Oui, c'était forcément ça. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers le seul qui puisse réfuter ça. Il prononça le mot de passe à la gargouille et grimpa quatre à quatre dans le bureau du directeur. Lequel leva la tête de son journal, surpris. Surprise qui ne fit que grandir quand il vit la mine défaite du Maître des Potions.

« Dites-moi que ce n'était pas ce que j'ai vu, Albus ! Dites-moi que ce n'était pas… non, c'est impossible, pas lui ! Pas _eux _! Non, je n'y crois pas ! Dites-moi que quelqu'un m'a empoisonné ! Que j'ai eu une hallucination ! Non, répondez-moi ! On a versé quelque chose dans mon verre !

_ Non, personne ne vous a empoisonné, Severus, personne. Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Alors c'était vrai ce que… Non ! Non, impossible ! Lui avec… lui ! Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'est impossible !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Demanda le directeur, interdit. De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Mais d'_eux _! Ils… non, rien que d'y penser je… Je les ai vus ! Ils… non, je ne peux ! C'est impossible ! Pas…

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Minerva, entrant dans la pièce.

_ De Potter et Malefoy ! Cria le professeur. Je les ai vu… Ils s'embrassaient ! Non, j'ai sûrement rêvé ! Minerva pincez-moi !

Le directeur et son adjointe échangèrent un regard incrédule. Et pour cause ! Depuis quand les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard s'embrassaient-ils ?

_ Mais c'est impossible ! Impossible ! Répéta le professeur de potion, toujours sous le choc. Minerva, pincez-moi !

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

_ Oui ! Pincez-moi je vous dis ! Il faut que je me réveille. C'est un cauchemar ! Pas eux !

La directrice adjointe pinça violemment le bras de son collègue qui grimaça en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ A l'évidence, vous ne rêvez pas, Severus, remarqua le directeur, avec un léger sourire. Vous dites avoir vu Mr Malefoy embrasser Harry ?

_ Puisque je vous le dis ! Mais Albus, c'est impossible. Vous savez comme moi ce que Lucius fera à son fils s'il l'apprend !

_ Ce n'était peut-être rien, suggéra le directeur.

_ Rien ? _Rien _? S'offusqua Rogue. Albus ! Je l'ai vu et entendu ! Ils gémissaient comme si…

Minerva piqua un fard. L'absence de fin de phrase de Severus était plus explicite que des mots.

_ Bon, Severus, vous n'avez qu'à surveiller, nos deux amis. Et si cela devient sérieux, nous aviserons. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

Se sentant congédié, ce dernier tourna les talons, toujours sous le choc de sa découverte.

Le lendemain, élèves et professeurs eurent une désagréable surprise en lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Dolores Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice ! Horreur ! Les professeurs échangèrent un regard sombre. Le professeur Flitwick, d'ordinaire calme et pacifiste, sentit sa baguette le démanger tandis que la nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice affichait un air ravi. Mais une légère pression du professeur Sinistra sur sa main le calma. De son côté, le professeur McGonagall mangeait ses œufs au bacon avec hargne, ses yeux noirs exprimant une colère qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Elle fut la première à quitter la Grande Salle, sitôt son petit-déjeuner expédié, presque immédiatement suivie de Rogue. Le regard pensif du directeur ne les quitta pas, un pli soucieux barrant son front ridé.

« Ce soir », chuchota le professeur de Métamorphose à son collègue alors qu'ils se séparaient. Un imperceptible mouvement des paupières lui indiqua qu'il avait compris. Dans la journée, tous deux s'arrangèrent pour prévenir leurs trois collègues. Ils se réunirent dans le bureau de Rogue, peu avant le repas. De nouveau, la directrice-adjointe fut partisane de l'action immédiate.

« Elle va pouvoir nous inspecter ! Nous renvoyer. Fudge ne cherchera pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! C'est-à-dire _elle _! Il faut agir ! Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce château à cause du crétinisme de certains !

_ Moi non plus ! Riposta Flitwick de sa voix haut perchée. Seulement que pouvons-nous y faire hormis montrer que nos méthodes d'éducation sont les bonnes ? Nous somme le dernier rempart entre elle et nos élèves !

_ Vous exagérez Filius, fit Chourave. Comme toujours, Ecoutez-moi. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Je vous rappelle que le moindre problème peut se répercuter sur Albus. Or, ce que nous ne voulons pas, c'est qu'il est des ennuis. Fudge est idiot mais pas stupide. En collant Ombrage à nos basques, il veut surveiller Albus !

_ Pomona a raison, fit le professeur Sinistra, assise à côté du professeur Flitwick. Je suggère que…

Un cri retentit dans le château. Les cinq professeurs se figèrent puis, se ressaisissant sortir de la pièce. Ce qu'ils découvrirent dans le hall les stupéfia. Au milieu d'un cercle formé par les élèves et les professeurs, se trouvaient un magnifique bouquet d'orties et le concierge en larmes.

_ Merlin ! soufflèrent-ils en chœur, échangeant des regards inquiets.

_ Ma chatte ! Qu'ont-ils fait à ma chatte ? Ma chatte… Qui ? Ma chatte !

_Magnifique spécimen, ricana le professeur Chourave.

Son regard porcin fit le tour des élèves.

_ Il croit peut-être que le coupable va se dénoncer, chuchota le professeur Flitwick, ce qui fit sourire le professeur Sinistra.

Minerva remarqua dans l'assemblée les jumeaux Weasley, lesquels souriaient largement de la mésaventure du concierge, comme la plupart des élèves présents d'ailleurs. Le professeur Ombrage se détacha de la foule pour consoler le concierge, toujours pleurant et essayant à présent d'attraper les orties.

_ Je veux un châtiment ! J'exige le renvoi de l'ordure qui a fait ça à ma chatte ! Qui ? Je veux savoir qui !

Il s'approcha d'un élève de première année.

_ Qu ? Dites-moi qui ! C'est vous qui avez fit ça ! C'est vous ! hurla-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier.

Aussitôt les quatre directeurs de Maison se précipitèrent vers le concierge et l'élève, baguettes brandies, visage froid. Mais avant qu'aucun n'aient eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit, Dumbledore avait réagi. Le concierge se trouva momentanément figé par un sortilège d'Entrave. Tous les élèves quittèrent le hall sur ordre de McGonagall. L'élève, un serpentard de première année, allait faire de même, quand Rogue l'attrapa par le bras.

_ Encore vous, Novalan. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau dès la fin du repas.

Puis il se tourna vers le groupe composé du concierge, des orties et des cinq professeurs. Dumbledore semblait en colère.

_ Argus ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous malmeniez mes élèves ! D'autant qu'une telle métamorphose n'est pas à la portée d'un élève de première année !

_ Qu'en savez-vous ? lui demanda sèchement Ombrage.

_ J'ai été professeur de Métamorphose, Dolores. Je connais le programme. Minerva pourra vous le confirmer. Métamorphoser un chat en un bouquet d'orties n'est pas à la portée d'un première année.

La directrice des Gryffondor acquiesça. Elle agita sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, Miss Teigne était de retour.

_ Mais c'est à la portée d'un cinquième année, insinua La Grande Inquisitrice.

_ Non, fit Minerva. Je n'apprendrai jamais à métamorphoser des personnes en orties. Ceci est une métamorphose que l'on ne voit que dans l'étude avancée de Métamorphose. Et je vois à qui vous penser.

_ C'est un coup de Potter, j'en suis sûre !

_ Qu'il soit renvoyé ! hurla le concierge. Faire ça à ma chatte !

_ Taisez-vous ! ordonna Minerva. Et partez ! Potter est aussi innocent que vous et moi ! Vous l'accusez sans preuve ! Il est innocent de ce dont vous l'accuser ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Cessez de vouloir à tout prix que ce soit lui ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Albus, dites-le lui !

_ Dolores, fit le directeur. Mr Potter n'est en rien mêlé à cette situation. Quoiqu'en dise le ministère, je puis vous certifier qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la métamorphose de Miss Teigne.

_ Et vous, fit McGonagall à Ombrage. Vous auriez dû l'empêcher de brutaliser cet élève ! Coupable ou innocent, on ne malmène pas les élèves ! Le règlement c'est le règlement !

_ Et qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire ? demanda son interlocutrice.

_ Moi-même, riposta Minerva. En tant que professeurs, nous devons nous plier au règlement ! Nous ne devons pas malmener nos élèves ! Et ce n'est pas sous prétexte que vous avez été nommée Grande Inquisitrice, que vous devez agir à votre guise !

_ Justement si, Minerva McGonagall ! J'agis comme je l'entends ! J'ai le ministre derrière moi ! Et vous qui avez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un simple professeur !

_ Ma position me plaît, je n'envie pas la vôtre, fit Minerva, avec un suprême dédain.

_ Ce que vous voulez, c'est devenir directrice de Poudlard ! s'écria Ombrage, son doigt boudiné pointé sur sa collègue. Voilà pourquoi votre position vous plait tant que ça ! Parce que vous finirez directrice de cette école !

_ Vous divaguez, fit simplement son interlocutrice méprisante.

Sans un mot de plus, elle partit dans son bureau. Ses collègues la regardèrent, étonnés mais approuvant sa réaction. Dumbledore la suivit des yeux. Tandis que ses professeurs regagnaient la Grande Salle pour le repas, ils se dirigea vers le bureau de sa directrice adjointe. Qu'il trouva tournant en rond, le visage pâle de rage. Elle laissa échapper un cri de rage, frappa du poing son bureau.

_ Elle ! Oh _elle _! Elle me… je vais finir par… comment ose-t-elle ?

Nouveau cri de rage. Dumbledore regarda, profondément étonné, cette crise de colère. Jamais depuis qu'il connaissait Minerva, d'abord comme élève puis comme professeur, il ne l'avait vue aussi énervée et furieuse. Elle faisait les cent pas, donnant, dans un accès de rage plus violent, un coup de poing sur sa table de travail, trépignant comme une enfant en colère. Quand elle grimaça après un énième coup sur le meuble, qui eut pour conséquence de faire tomber sa boite de tritons au gingembre, il jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle se figea.

_ Minerva, calmez-vous, lui murmura-t-il doucement. Elle ne mérite pas que vous vous énerviez pour elle. C'est inutile. Détendez-vous.

_ Me détendre ? répéta celle-ci incrédule. Vous voulez que je me détende ? Elle… elle… elle…

_ Oui, je sais. Elle est insupportable, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Rien, Minerva.

_ Alors il faut les laisser vous traiter de fou et de menteur ?

_ Oui, fit ce dernier en souriant. Si ça les amuse.

_ Mais c'est faux ! s'exclama la directrice adjointe. Complétement faux ! Je ne peux pas accepter que…

_ Mais vous le devez ! s'exclama à son tour Dumbledore. Parce que Poudlard va avoir besoin de vous ! Parce que j'aurai besoin de vous…

Pour le coup, la colère de Minerva tomba net, comme un soufflet au fromage. Lui ? Avoir besoin d'elle ? Elle avait sûrement mal entendu.

_ Minerva, je… »

Un fraction de secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent. Puis le directeur s'éloigna et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Aucun d'eux ne parut au dîner, sous le regard réprobateur de Ombrage qui regarda d'un drôle d'air les trois autres directeurs de Maison. A la fin du repas, elle vit Rogue quitter la Grande Salle presque aussitôt suivi de l'élève de serpentard que Rusard avait malmené plutôt dans la soirée. Elle le détailla de loin. Pour un enfant de onze ans, il semblait déjà grand, dépassant d'une bonne tête la plupart de ses condisciples. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés, indisciplinés lui conféraient une aura particulière. Cet enfant ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Encore un sujet à surveiller. Elle remarqua un peu plus loin Drago Malefoy. Il semblait à mille lieux d'eux. Puis à l'autre extrémité de la Grande Salle, les Gryffondor étaient agités. Les rires fusaient, provenant d'un groupe au sein duquel elle reconnut les jumeaux Weasley. A surveiller eux aussi. Tout comme leur père. Assis au bout de la table, elle vit Potter, ses deux inséparables, bavardant à voix basse. Ce sale menteur, songea-t-elle. A surveiller, plus que les autres. Les jumeaux semblaient inoffensifs, à côté de lui. Et cette miss je-sais-tout ! Comment avait-elle pu oser s'opposer à elle ?

Tout à fixer la table des Gryffondor, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux des professeurs Flitwick, Sinistra et Chourave. Elle sursauta quand tous trois se levèrent, en plein conciliabule. Elle les suivit des yeux, alors qu'ils bavardaient tout en traversant la Grande Salle. Eux aussi nécessitaient une surveillance. Ligués contre elle et le ministère. Un sourire cynique éclaira son visage. Grâce à son titre, elle pourra faire le ménage dans l'équipe enseignante. Il est temps d'élaguer l'arbre pour qu'il repousse beaucoup mieux, sans les branches pourris.

« Est-ce vous qui avez transformé ce chat en orties ? demanda Rogue à Rémyl.

L'élève regarda les cinq professeurs réunis dans les appartements de son directeur de Maison.

_ Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que Ombrage voulait se le mettre dans la poche. Enfin, c'est déjà fait. J'ai agis, sans votre accord. Mais ce n'est pas à mon âge que je vais changer, j'ai l'habitude d'agir sans demander de compte à personne…

_ Joli coup, fit le professeur Flitwick.

_ Ces orties étaient magnifiques, approuva le professeur Chourave. J'en aurais bien pris un spécimen mais je ne pense pas que Rusard aurait apprécié d'avoir un chat mutilé.

_ Les élèves auraient été ravis. Enfin surtout deux de Gryffondor.

_ Fred et George Weasley ? fit Rémyl. Je pense aussi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au détour d'un couloir. Ils sont sympas. Et m'ont bien accepté bien que je sois dans une autre maison que la leur.

_ J'avoue que ces deux-là me causent beaucoup d'ennui, fit Minerva. Mais après tout, ils travaillent bien. Encore bravo pour cette métamorphose. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. En même temps, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

_ Oh, mais vous avez eu un excellent maître, fit Rémyl.

Ils échangèrent un sourire qu'aucun des autres ne comprit, pas plus que le sens de ces mots. Les professeurs partirent, raccompagnant au passage l'élève à sa salle commune. Seule resta le professeur McGonagall dans l'appartement du Maître des Potions. Ils bavardèrent puis Rogue raccompagna sa collègue dans ses appartements.

« Dites-moi, Minerva, Albus vous a-t-il parlé de ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois dans son bureau.

_ Euh… non. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps, ni l'occasion vous savez. Mais, et vous Severus, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier entre Potter et Malefoy ?

Au moment où son interlocuteur allait répondre, un gémissement et un cri de plaisir se firent entendre. Les deux enseignants se figèrent. Et contemplèrent, incrédules, la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

_ Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai entendu ou ai-je rêvé ? demanda Severus à voix basse.

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit. Et à l'air stupéfait peint sur ses traits, il devina qu'elle avait eu la même pensée que lui quant à l'auteur du cri. Ils ouvrirent silencieusement la porte et se retrouvèrent muets devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ils ouvrirent silencieusement la porte et se retrouvèrent muets devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux…

Quand ils ressortirent, refermant silencieusement la porte, leurs visages reflétaient une surprise sans borne. La directrice des Gryffondor ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Ils marchèrent en silence, encore choqués par la vision qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Il faut prévenir Albus, fit Minerva, pâle comme un linge. Il doit savoir… C'est… Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Lui et…_lui _!

_ En effet, c'est impossible… fit Rogue toujours pas remis de sa surprise. C'est la seconde fois que je… et pourtant je ne m'y fais toujours pas… Comment… Ils se…

_ Dites-moi que j'ai rêvé Severus, souffla Minerva, en lui pressant le bras. Dites-moi que je n'ai pas vu ce que j'ai vu… Ils n'étaient pas…

_ Si, Minerva. Ils étaient… ils faisaient bien ce que vous avez vu. »

La directrice piqua un fard. Ce genre de chose la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, dès qu'on en parlait. Mais là, l'avoir vu c'était pire. Surtout _eux _! C'était impossible! Non, elle avait dû rêver. Pas eux! Non, elle avait rêvé. Oui, ça devait être ça. Pourtant... vu l'air de son collègue... ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Mais c'était impossible! Improbable! Et inquiétant! Des pas retentirent. Aussitôt les deux enseignants prirent l'escalier et grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte du bureau du directeur et entraient sur son invitation. Dumbledore les regarda avec surprise, remarquant à leur air qu'ils étaient remués. Il fronça les sourcils, devant leur silence. Il interrogea du regard sa directrice adjointe. Mais toujours sous le choc, la directrice ajointe ne put articuler un mot. Ce fut donc Severus qui conta l'anecdote.

« Vous disiez que ce n'était rien, Albus, fit-il accusateur. Vous avez la preuve qu'il faut faire quelque chose ! Lui et… _lui _! Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Non ! vous devez les faire arrêtez cela !

_ Severus, je ne peux rien faire, déclara tranquillement le directeur. Ces deux garçons s'aiment. Qu'y puis-je ? Je ne vois pas leur demander de rompre, parce qu'ils sont ennemis !

_ Mais vous savez pertinemment comment cela risque de se terminer ! s'exclama McGonagall. Si cela se sait à l'extérieur, et même à l'intérieur de Poudlard, ils sont en danger !

_ Bien, parlez-leur dans ce cas, fit Dumbledore. Parlez-leur et tentez de les raisonner ou sonder le terrain. Parfois les apparences sont trompeuses.

_ Nous ne nous trompons pas ! s'écria la digne professeur. Croyez-moi, vous auriez vu ce que nous avons vu, vous seriez convaincu qu'il faut agir ! Ils sont en danger ! Ils…

_ Oui, je sais, coupa Dumbledore. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les empêcher de le faire. _Je_ ne les empêcherai pas de le faire. Mais parlez-leur. Vous êtes leurs directeurs de Maisons.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de Maison ! cria Rogue, quittant sa réserve naturelle. Cela dépasse le cadre de l'école, Albus !

_ Severus a raison! Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'école. Ce n'est pas le premier couple homosexuel de Poudlard. Mais ils risquent leur vie! Je me moque de perdre la coupe parce que certains jugeront cela malsain -et il y en aura!-, ils sont en danger Albus! En danger! Il faut agir! Et vite! Si nous les avons vu, il y a fort à parier que d'autres les verront! Une personne en particulier! Agissez! C'est votre rôle!»

Furieux, les deux professeurs sortirent. Dumbledore soupira. Sentant son désarroi, Fumseck s'envola vers son maître et se posa sur le bureau, le directeur le caressa d'une main distraite.

_ Comment pourrais-je me permettre d'empêcher mon protégé d'être heureux ? se dit-il. C'est ma faute s'il est seul cette année. Je ne peux pas lui retirer la seule source de bonheur qu'il ait! Non, je suis bien incapable de faire quoique ce soit dans ce sens. Lui parler ? Non, pas avec cette fichue connexion ! Mais à son… amant, oui. Parce qu'il le faudra de toute façon. Parce qu'avec _elle_ à Poudlard, une telle liaison devient dangereuse. Pour eux deux. Ah ! Harry ! Je vais te surveiller. Parce qu'il le faut. Te protéger contre _elle_… mais de loin, pas directement. Je sais qu'il a besoin de parler. Parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre, l'aider. Quelqu'un en qui il a confiance. Ses deux amis ne font pas l'affaire, il le sait. Parce que l'un comme l'autre n'ont pas subi ce qu'il a subi l'an dernier. Par ma faute, songea-t-il avec tristesse. Oui, par ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu à tout prix qu'il participe au Tournois, si j'avais cédé aux insistances de Minerva, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Mais il n'est plus temps des regrets, non. Ils faut agir. Crétin de Fudge ! Trop imbécile, trop lâche pour admettre _son_ retour ! S'il avait accepté le retour de Voldemort, bien des morts auraient pu être évitées… Et Harry ne serait pas si seul… Regardé comme un fou, isolé par peur de lui. Mais il a trouvé le bonheur… peut-être. Avec la personne la plus improbable qui soit, mais peu importe. Il l'avait trouvé, voilà l'essentiel. Tout le monde a droit au bonheur. Tout le monde. Surtout lui. L'amour est étrange, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Qui aurait cru que deux vieux ennemis finiraient ensemble ?

Il repensa au baiser échangé avec le professeur McGonagall. Il avait aimé ça, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais, comme l'avait justement souligné Severus, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. En pleine guerre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de…enfin… il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle. Pas avec les dangers que cela implique. Non, hors de question qu'il la mette en danger. Certes, elle est puissante, mais il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Voldemort n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant de la torturer pour l'attirer, lui, dans un piège. Non, il ne devait pas céder.

_ Mais, pourquoi pas ? La vie est courte, vis-la, lui souffla son cœur.

_ Es-tu fou ? fit une autre voix, sa conscience. Non, pas de relation avec elle ! Vous êtes collègues! C'est à proscrire! On ne sort pas avec une collègue, c'est la règle d'or! Et puis de toute façon, pour elle tu es un ami. Juste un ami.

Oui, c'est ça, juste un ami…

_ Je ne suis qu'un ami pour elle. Je ne suis qu'un ami pour elle. Je ne suis qu'un ami pour elle. Je ne suis qu'un ami pour elle. (non l'auteur(e) n'est pas folle, non, je n'ai pas eu un blocage sur cette phrase !), se répéta-t-il en montant les escaliers menant à ses appartements. Je ne suis qu'un ami pour elle. Je ne suis qu'un ami pour elle. Je-ne-suis-qu'un-ami-pour-elle ! continua-t-il à marteler tandis qu'il se préparait pour la nuit, puis qu'il se couchait. Juste un ami !

Etrangement cette phrase lui pesait lourd sur le cœur… Cœur qui était bien décidé à mener des opérations rapprochement « Minibusiens » **( adj : provenant de la contraction des prénoms « Albus » et « Minerva », très courant… si si, je vous assure !).**** à mettre en note de fin !**

Plusieurs jour plus tard, le professeur Sinistra entra, furieuse dans les appartements de l'enchanteur, où se trouvaient les directeurs de maisons. Elle claqua violement la porte et jeta son sac dans la pièce. Faisant sursauter les deux autres femmes. Elle leur montra ce qu'ils prirent pour un chiffon rose, qui se trouvait être en fait un parchemin.

« Je vais être inspectée ! Moi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rageuse. Inspectée par cette espèce de… cette…. Moi ! Aurora Sinistra : Je n'y crois pas ! Elle va oser juger ma manière d'enseigner dans une matière qu'elle ne connaît pas !

Aucun ne réagit.

_ Merci de faire attention à moi, leur fit-elle remarquer, vexée.

Les quatre autres brandirent eux aussi un feuillet rose. Tous avec un air de profond dégout sur les traits.

_ Tout ceci dans le but de faire le ménage dans l'équipe ! marmonna le professeur Chourave. Elle veut non seulement virer les incompétents mais aussi ceux trop proches de Dumbledore.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils savaient très bien quels enseignants courraient le plus de risque.

_ Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle inspecte Albus ! gronda Minerva. Ce serait le comble !

_ Elle le fait déjà, fit Rogue à voix basse. En la mettant ici, Fudge inspecte Albus.

_ Cette espèce de gargouille décérébrée ! s'exclama Minerva. Incapable de voir la vérité en face ! Crétin, imbécile et lâche ! Au lieu de tout faire pour empêcher Vous-savez-qui de prendre le pouvoir, il nous envoie cette femme au crétinisme congénital !

_ Eh ! protesta Rogue. Ce sont mes insultes !

_ Il n'a qu'à donner les clefs du ministère aux Mangemorts tant qu'il y est !

_ Il le fait déjà, remarqua le professeur Flitwick. A ne rien voir, il ne se rend pas compte que le ministère risque d'être infiltré… Mais là, nous nous pouvons pas protéger le ministère contre le gré de ce crétin ! Le pire c'est qu'il agit de son propre chef… pas forcément rassurant, je sais.

Les professeurs bavardèrent jusque très tard dans la soirée. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne rien faire, si ce n'est protéger leurs élèves, en signalant pas les manquements à la discipline comme l'exigeait Ombrage.

_ C'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire, fit le professeur Chourave. Après l'affaire de Miss Teigne, elle ne nous fera pas de cadeaux, encore moins aux élèves. Surtout aux vôtres Minerva. Elle a une dent contre Gryffondor. Donc, pas d'action.

_ J'approuve, fit le professeur Sinistra, vivement cautionnée par les trois autres enseignants.

Ils se quittèrent sur cette décision. Au moment de partir, Minerva se tourna vers sa collègue du département d'Astronomie.

_ Vous ne venez pas Aurora ?

_ C'est-à-dire que… non, fit-elle en rougissant. Pas pour le moment. »

Les deux femmes affichèrent un air surpris, tandis que Rogue haussait les sourcils.

Quelques jours plus tard, eut lieu, le premier match de la saison, opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Match qui ne devait son affiche qu'à l'intervention de Dumbledore pour que l'équipe du professeur McGonagall puisse être reconstituée, conformément au décret d'éducation vingt-quatre. Décret qui avait, bien sûr, fait énormément grincer des dents, tant dans le corps enseignant que parmi les élèves. Le match se déroula sous de mauvais auspices dans les premières minutes. Ron, nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, eut du mal à empêcher les Serpentards de marquer. Mais peu à peu, s'améliora et au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de jeu et de sept buts pour les Serpentard, plus aucun ne passa, tandis que les trois poursuiveuses rouge et or marquaient d'autres buts. La rencontre se termina sur un score de cinquante à cent-soixante en faveur de Gryffondor. Dégoûtés, les Serpentards quittèrent le terrain les premiers, tandis que les Gryffondor fêtaient leur victoire, avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.

Sous le regard noir d'Ombrage, McGonagall alla féliciter son équipe. Malheureusement, ils ne purent fêter leur victoire. Leur directrice vint les voir dans leur salle commune, leur demandant de ne rien fêter pour éviter tout problème.

« Mais professeur ! protesta Fred. Nous avons toujours fêté nos victoires ! S'il vous plait…

_ On fera moins de bruit que d'habitude, appuya Lee Jordan. S'il vous plait…

_ Et promis, pas de passages dans les cuisines, fit George, levant solenellement la main droite.

_ Ah, parce que vous faisiez des razzias dans les cuisines ? remarqua McGonagall, haussant les sourcils.

Les trois amis la regardèrent, prenant un air innocent.

_ Allez, professeur, vous n'avez qu'à rester avec nous, comme ça, l'autre crapaud n'aura rien à dire, fit Fred, plein d'espoir. Même le directeur peut venir. Avec lui, l'autre chouette ne pourra rien dire ! S'il vous plait…

_ Non, Mr Weasley, répliqua le professeur, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Pas de fête. Je vous remercie de l'invitation mais c'est non. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de problèmes. Sur ce, encore bravo à vous sept et bonne nuit.

Les élèves la regardèrent, mais elle ne bougea pas.

_ Je ne partirais que quand vous serez tous couchés, fit-elle, les bras croisés, le regard décidé. Dans vos dortoirs, sur-le-champ. »

Dans un concert de grognement, tous obéirent, lui jetant des regards mauvais. Exceptionnellement, elle fit le tour des dortoirs, s'assurant qu'aucun élève ne lui avait désobéi. Elle regagna ses appartements d'un pas tranquille, mais au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur le professeur Trelawney. Cette dernière ne vit pas, et continua à murmurer d'une voix étonnamment dure, hachée.

« Mise à l'épreuve… Comment ose-t-elle ? C'est impossible… Elle ose insinuer que… insulte contre moi… comment… Elle ne sait pas… comment…

Elle s'éloigna, toujours marmottant. McGonagall la suivit des yeux, ne comprenant rien à ses marmonnements. Elle courut dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick qu'elle trouva plongé dans un livre.

_ Je viens de croiser Sybille dans le couloir, fit-elle d'un trait. Elle parlait toute seule…

_ Je sais, elle est mise à l'épreuve, expliqua l'enchanteur. Elle l'a dit à Aurora. Elle l'a appris ce matin. Apparemment, Ombrage commence son nettoyage dès maintenant. Après elle, ce sera…

_ Hagrid, selon toute probabilité. Quand il sera de retour. Mais Albus n'a rien dit quant à la date de son retour, soupira Minerva. Mais ce voyage n'est pas pour arranger ses affaires... »

Les deux amis prirent congé. McGonagall retourna dans ses appartements, soucieuse. Un petit paquet l'attendait, enveloppé dans du papier craft.

Une rose... blanche, accompagnée d'une lettre, comportant un mot et une lettre...

« _Courage! V._».

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Début novembre arriva. Avec lui, un vent froid et de la pluie. Mme Pomfresh débuta sa saison de Pimentine. La température glaciale du château semblait aux yeux des professeurs en accord avec l'ambiance du château. Les décrets se succédaient presque sans arrêt. Après celui interdisant les réunions d'élèves sans l'accord de la Grande Inquisitrice, un autre sur la bienséance interdisait aux élèves toute tenue légèrement débraillée. Les grincements de dents avaient accueilli ce dernier. Les élèves s'étaient vite résignés à obtempérer, pour éviter une retenue avec le concierge, lequel n'avait jamais arboré un sourire aussi large. Les professeurs continuaient à être inspectés. Après les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, l'épreuve de l'inspection était tombée sur le professeur Sinistra. Cette dernière était un matin dans la Grande Salle, le regard noir, le visage fermé. Elle tendit un parchemin rose au professeur Flitwick qui le lut.

« Je suis inspectée ! Moi ! Comment ose-t-elle? Elle...

L'enchanteur lui serra doucement la main. Un regard lui rendit un pâle sourire. Ombrage arriva, une expression de conquérant sur le visage. Les élèves la suivirent des yeux, une expression mauvaise sur le leur.

_ Bonjour chers collègues ! Fit-elle un sourire flasque sur son visage.

Un murmure indicible monta de la table. La plupart des professeurs quittèrent la table, sans un regard pour elle.

_ Albus n'est pas là ? Demanda la Grande Inquisitrice à la directrice-adjointe.

_ Je dirais que non, répliqua cette dernière d'un ton ironique. A moins qu'il ne soit invisible, ce dont je doute fort.

_ Et où est-il aujourd'hui ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

_ Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton!

_ Je vous parle sur le ton qui me plait ! Peu importe que vous soyez aux basques de Fudge ou pas !

_ Vous osez ! Vous !

_ Oui, moi ! Tout simple professeur que je sois, j'ose ! »

Minerva se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard appréciateur des professeurs ayant suivi l'échange. La Grande Inquisitrice pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« Il faudrait commencer à les commercialiser. C'est tout bénef' pour nous. On va faire enrager l'autre crapaud et on se met de l'argent de côté. Il ne reste plus grand chose des milles gallions d'Harry.

_ Mais George, on ne peut pas! Regarde, les effets secondaires sont non négligeables. Les miens m'ont fait un mal de chien! Les seuls qui peuvent être commercialisé sont nos Crèmes Canaris.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Fred, fit Rémyl. Mais j'ai un moyen de faire regretter à Ombrage de se mêler des affaires de l'école.

_ Lequel, vas-y dis, fit George, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. On te suit à cent pour cent!

_ Il faut que nous sachions si nos Crèmes Canaris sont commercialisable ou non

_ Mais on le sait !

_ Oui, mais pas la version améliorée. Nous pourrions donc l'essayer sur quelqu'un… Et je pense qu'en cas de problèmes, l'un des professeurs sera capable d'annuler cette magie. Alors, ça vous tente ?

_ Quelle question ! Tu es brillant ! »

Il faisait nuit noire quand Dumbledore revint à Poudlard. Las, il pensa retrouver son lit quand un mot d'un des Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix apparut sur son bureau. Signé de Mrs Weasley. Il lut attentivement le message et sourit. Décidemment ce gamin l'étonnera toujours. Une association de Défense contre Les Forces du Mal ! Sous le nez du ministère en plus ! Dangereux mais terriblement courageux de sa part. Il risquait sa scolarité en faisant cela, son renvoi était assuré, si Ombrage le découvrait.

« Inconscient ! Tu es inconscient jeune homme ! Soupira-t-il.

Il devrait surveiller ça. Molly le lui demandait instamment. Mais comment faire ? Elle lui demandait d'interdire ces réunions. Mais il ne pouvait le faire sans que Ombrage le sache… il approuvait le projet, mais le danger était là. Il devait faire quelque chose. Tout comme avec son amant, il devait agir… Mais comment ? Et que faire ? Que dire ? Comment le voir sans qu'elle s'en doute ! Il le fallait ! Mais avec elle…

Perdus dans ses pensées, il tomba doucement dans les bras de Morphée, oubliant pour un temps son rôle, ses inquiétudes, ses doutes...

Quelques jours plus tard, pendant le souper. Un grand cri retentit, faisant sursauter élèves et professeurs. Tous se tournèrent vers la source du cri qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'avéra être la table des professeurs. Professeurs qui contemplaient incrédules le canari jaune installé à la place occupée par la Grande Inquisitrice. Les rires d'abord discrets enflèrent et la Grande Salle résonna d'un grand éclat de rire. Les enseignants semblaient partagés entre l'exemple de leurs élèves et l'inquiétude de la réaction de la Grande Inquisitrice. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Le professeur Flitwick affichait un très large sourire, tout comme sa complice de toujours, le professeur Chourave, et le professeur Sinistra. Les yeux du professeur McGonagall survolèrent la salle pour se poser la table occupée par sa maison. Les Gryffondor riaient aux éclats. Les autres maisons n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en reste, il suffisait de regarder les visages hilares. Le seul qui ne semblait pas toucher par l'incident était le professeur Rogue, toujours plongé dans sa tasse de thé. Le canari pépiait en ayant l'air de ne pas se rendre compte de la métamorphose. Le directeur le prit dans sa paume et fit signe aux professeurs de Métamorphose, de Potions et d'Enchantements de le suivre.

« C'était génial ! s'exclama George avec une grande tape dans le dos de Rémyl. Bravo !

_ Génial Rémyl ! approuva Fred. J'en ris encore. Mais ils n'ont rien vu, pas vrai ?

_ Tout à fait d'accord, fit le troisième larron. Ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

_ Mais comment as-tu fait ? lui demanda George. Tu étais dans la Grande Salle, quand ça s'est passé.

_ J'ai soudoyé un elfe de Maison. Mais, ce n'est pas fini, venez, la journée promet d'être amusante ! »

Les trois complices quittèrent leur couloir désert et regagnèrent la Grande Salle. Les rires retentissaient toujours. Les conversations tournaient toutes autour de l'événement. Même les Serpentard en parlaient.

« Lequel des trois ? demanda le directeur à ses trois professeurs.

_ Mais aucun, répliqua Minerva. Aucun de nous n'a fait cela. J'avoue y avoir pensé, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et puis, si je l'avais fait, ce n'est pas en canari que je l'aurais transformé… C'est encore trop beau pour elle !

_ Ma baguette ne cesse de me démanger depuis qu'elle est là, mais ce n'est pas moi, fit le professeur Flitwick. Je sais pertinemment que le moindre problème peut vous valoir un aller simple vers une retraite anticipée.

_ Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce moyen, Albus, fit froidement Severus.

Le directeur soupira. Bien sûr, aucun des trois n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un élève…

_ Nous devons lui redonner son aspect naturel, fit-il. Minerva, pouvez-vous…

_ Sans problème.

Un coup de baguette et le canari devint un crapaud. Rogue eut un sourire sardonique Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

_ Minerva !

_ Je n'y suis pour rien ! Encore que votre phrase était ambiguë. Le voilà son aspect naturel !

Le directeur la fusilla du regard.

_ Faites-le, vous !

Le directeur sortit sa baguette, mais rien n'y fit. Peu importe le sortilège, le canari se métamorphosait en crapaud et inversement, le crapaud redevenait un canari. L'enchanteur tenta un essai, mais fit également choux blanc. Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit, le regard de Dumbledore se durcit. Qui avait pu faire ça ?

_ Qui ? leur demanda-t-il.

_ Aucun de nous, fit Flitwick. Nous vous l'avons déjà dit !

_ Pas vous ! Je parlais des élèves ! C'est forcément un élève.

_ Je l'ignore mais c'est un coup de génie, fit Minerva, malgré le regard noir que Dumbledore lui lança. Faire ça n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui !

Rogue et Flitwick échangèrent un regard d'intelligence. A la demande, ou plutôt sur ordre du directeur, Rogue partit dans ses cachots pour tenter de trouver un antidote.

_ C'est dommage, la couleur jaune lui va très bien, lança-t-il, ironique.

_ Plus que bien ! renchérit le professeur Flitwick. Ça la rend presque humaine !

_ Je vous en prie ! lança le pauvre directeur. Severus, dès que vous aurez du temps libre, ajouta-t-il en montrant le volatile qui picorait la main du directeur. Trouvez-moi un antidote à ça ! »

Il fut annoncé aux élèves que les professeurs Ombrage souffrait d'une affection l'empêcha de faire cours. Mais, le bouche à oreille fonctionnant toujours plus vite que les hiboux, bientôt, même les élèves absents savait ce qu'était cette fameuse « infection ». Jamais journée ne fut plus joyeuse depuis la rentrée. Les professeurs (Rogue excepté, mais on ne change pas les habitudes) se sentaient particulièrement joyeux. Seul Rusard semblait triste et malheureux de la mésaventure de sa chère Ombrage. Pour passer cette tristesse, il renforça ses patrouilles dans le château, cherchant à coincer les élèves en faute. Mais les professeurs veillaient. Et contestaient dès que la faute était minime telle qu'une chemise dépassant du pantalon ou un élève riant. Les jumeaux Weasley et Rémyl, souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Et il y avait de quoi ! Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils resteraient dans les annales de Poudlard. Le soir-même, les professeurs retrouvèrent Rémyl dans les appartements de la directrice-adjointe. Ils parlèrent tout naturellement de la métamorphose d'Ombrage. Fort de la promesse des cinq professeurs de ne pas punir les coupables, Rémyl leur avoua être l'auteur de cette farce.

« Pourquoi vous punir ? fit le professeur Chourave. Je vous félicite moi ! Et d'ailleurs, dès que possible je donnerai des points aux Weasley !

_ Pour ma part, je leur donnerais volontiers une récompense pour service rendu à l'Ecole ! fit Minerva, un large sourire.

_ C'est de la belle magie, fit Flitwick. Ce sont les jumeaux qui ont fait ça ou vous les avez aidé ?

_ Ils ont conçu, et nous avons amélioré. L'autre version était moins drôle… Au passage, professeur Rogue, tenez, ajouta Rémyl, tendant un pastille verte au Maître des potions. L'antidote. »


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

McGonagall emmitouflée dans la plus épaisse de ses capes descendit la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard et se dirigea vers un pub situé dans une rue adjacente. Désert pour l'heure, il ne contenait que deux personne. Une femme, installée à une table dans un coin, et un homme (du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait) couvert de bandage. Elle se dirigea vers la femme sans hésiter et l'embrassa.

« Minerva ! Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bonjour Maman, très bien et toi ?

_ A merveille.

Elles commandèrent toutes deux leurs boissons. Puis commencèrent à bavarder.

_ Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vues, toutes les deux, fit Minerva, avec un sourire. Qu'avez-vous fait papa et toi depuis ce temps ?

_ Nous n'avons pas cessé de veiller sur toi, ma chérie, fit sa mère, en remettant tendrement une boucle de cheveux échappée du chignon strict de sa fille. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, ma puce…

_ J'ai soixante-sept ans maman, fit Minerva.

_ Mais tu es encore jeune… Et à mille lieux de la jeune fille rieuse que tu étais… Tu as grandi et pris en sagesse aussi… Pourquoi te coiffes-tu ainsi ? cela te donne un air tellement sévère ! Comment se passe cette année ? J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas de tout repos. Et qu'il y avait quelque… chambardement.

Mais sa fille semblait ailleurs.

_ Minerva ? Ma puce ? _Minerva_ ?

_ Euh… Oui… deux élèves de ma maison. Des pitres, intelligents, brillants même, ils excellent dans le domaine des farces et attrapes… Leurs dernières inventions, une Crème consistant à transformer en canaris qui la mange !

_ Tu sembles fatiguée ma chérie, fit sa mère d'une tendre inquiétude. Et distraite. Je connais ce regard… Minerva, tu es amoureuse !

_ N'importe quoi, maman !

_ Ma chérie, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je suis heureuse pour toi… Alors ?

Mais la discussion coupa court. Une voix que McGonagall reconnut tout de suite l'empêcha de continuer. Elle soupira et se retourna vers la source de cet appel, pour trouver Ombrage et son air de crapaud.

_ Je m'étonne de vous voir ici, Minerva, minauda la Grande Inquisitrice en s'installant à leur table sans accord. Ce n'est pas un endroit très… fréquentable dirons-nous.

_ Il l'était jusqu'à votre arrivée ! riposta Minerva d'un ton sec

Ombrage pinça les lèvres, puis se tourna vers la mère de Minerva.

_ Vous ne nous présentez pas ?

La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard.

_ Maman, voici Dolores Ombrage, une collègue. Dolores, je vous présente ma mère, Viviane McLoch.

Tandis qu'Ombrage saluait Viviane, cette dernière se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et détailla son interlocutrice. Petite, ses cheveux coupés court et réunis en catogan, sa cape rose, tout lui inspirait un dégoût et une antipathie que ressentait sa fille, au vu de l'éclat de ses yeux bleu-gris.

_ J'ignorais que vous aviez encore votre mère, fit-elle.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon inspection !

_ _Toi ? _fit sa mère, par télépathie. _Inspectée ? C'est nouveau ça ?_ »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Les deux femmes se levèrent. Après un signe de tête pour Ombrage, elles allèrent voir le barman. La Grande Inquisitrice les regarda parlementer avec ce dernier, un vieil homme mince avec une grande barbe et des cheveux gris, puis monter à l'étage.

« Alors, conte-moi cette fameuse histoire d'amour, fit Viviane à sa fille une fois qu'elles furent seules dans l'une des chambres du bar

Minerva lui raconta tout. Les trente-neuf ans de vie commune, leur amitié, les combats qu'ils avaient menés ensemble. Tout, ne cachant rien, n'excluant rien à sa mère, sa confidente depuis toujours.

_ Mais, enfin, fit-elle en guise de conclusion. C'est impossible que nous… que lui et moi…

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Maman, j'ai soixante-sept ans, et lui plus de cent ! Comment veux-tu que…

_ J'avais dix-sept ans quand j'ai rencontré ton père ! Et regarde-nous ! Nous sommes toujours là ! Et nous t'avons eu toi, notre plus beau cadeau ! Crois-moi, l'amour se moque de ces futilités. Alors, aimes-le, vis-le, vis chaque moment passé avec lui. Tu es mal placée pour compter les différences d'âge, non ? Rappelle-toi qui tu es !

_ Je ne l'ai pas oublié, murmura Minerva. Vous m'avez fait de magnifiques cadeaux.

_ Utilise-les alors ! Tu es une magnifique femme. Use de tes atours, montre-lui qui est Minerva McGonagall ! »

Les décrets se succédaient à une allure de plus en plus soutenue. Les jumeaux Weasley et Rémyl ne causèrent plus aucun trouble dans l'école, depuis l'incident du Canari (baptisé ainsi par tous, élèves et professeurs), donnant à Ombrage un sentiment de victoire. Les cinq professeurs se tinrent tranquilles. On arriva bientôt au dernier mois avant les vacances de Noël. Beaucoup d'élèves quittaient le château pour l'occasion. Les professeurs, eux-mêmes, pensaient en faire autant jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent que la Grande Inquisitrice débarrassait le plancher. Ils décidèrent tous d'un commun accord de rester sur place. Le directeur, toujours pressé par Rogue et McGonagall, n'avait toujours pas parlé aux deux amants. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais ne le pouvait. Et puis, les deux étaient discrets. Il surveillait Harry de très prés, plus que ce que Minerva croyait. Il abandonnait l'idée. Mais un matin, le professeur Flitwick et Sinistra entrèrent en coup de vent dans son bureau. L'enchanteur ne put rien dire, sous le coup d'une émotion visible sur ses traits, ce fut donc le professeur d'Astronomie qui parla.

« Albus, nous avons vu… je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Au détour d'un couloir, cette nuit, nous sommes tombés sur Mr Potter et Malefoy ! Ils s'embrassaient. Comme notre tenue était explicite, nous avons fait un marché, ils ne disent rien sur nous deux en échange, nous ne disons rien sur eux. Mais, Filius leur a affirmé qu'il vous en parlerez. Albus, faites quelque chose. »

Le directeur soupira. Et voilà ! A présent, il était obligé de parler aux deux garçons.

_ Je vais leur parler, très bien. »

La matinée fut longue. Rogue, prévenu, par le directeur, passa le cours à surveiller les deux garçons plus que les autres. Quand il eut donné la potion à effectuer, les élèves se précipitèrent dans l'armoire pour prendre les ingrédients. Harry et Malefoy s'y retrouvèrent au même moment. Ils se frôlèrent, leurs mains se serrèrent autour du flacon d'ellébore et ils échangèrent un regard, quoique leurs visages fussent impénétrables. Le Maîtres des Potions se figea à côté d'eux. Les images de ce qu'il avait vu lui revinrent en mémoire. Pas de doute ils s'aimaient. Quand il cligna des yeux, les deux garçons étaient de retour à leur place. Plusieurs fois pendant ces deux heures, il remarqua que les yeux se cherchaient. Et quand ils se trouvaient, restaient quelques secondes accrochés. Il remarqua également qu'Hermione avait surpris ce manège au regard qu'elle posa sur Harry. A la fin de l'heure, il alla chercher Malefoy.

« Malefoy, le directeur veut vous voir.

Crabbe et Goyle se placèrent de chaque côté de leur chef.

_ J'ai dit Malefoy, pas vous, crétins. Débarrassez-moi le plancher ! »

Les deux Serpentard obéirent prestement. Malefoy échangea un regard avec Harry. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau du directeur, qu'ils trouvèrent installé dans son fauteuil directorial, pensif

« Ah ! Drago, Severus ! Vous voilà ! Bien, Drago, comment vas-tu ?

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Le directeur haussa les sourcils et examina son élève. Rien ne présageait une différence. Une différence en quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'espérait-il voir de différent ? Les yeux gris reflétaient toujours ce dédain, ce mépris, mais en même temps**,** ils brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Sur un signe, Rogue sortit.

_ Drago, je veux te parler de quelque chose.

Pas de réaction

_ C'est au sujet de ta relation avec Harry…

Les yeux gris brillèrent étrangement, le garçon parut pâlir.

_ Oui, je suis au courant, et non, ce ne sont pas les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra, mais les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue qui me l'ont dit. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble. Depuis quand je l'ignore.

_ Et alors ?

_ Tu ne nies pas ?

_ A quoi bon ?

Dumbledore resta stupéfait. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Un refus, une négation, de la colère. Mais sûrement pas à ça !

_ Drago, tu sais que vous risquez. Je ne parle pas d'un renvoi. Mais de quelque chose de plus grave. Ta vie, comme celle d'Harry, est en danger. Voldemort veut la mort de ton amant, tu le sais ? Il n'aura de cesse de le tuer. Et toi… tu connais ton père. S'il l'apprend, tu es mort.

Pas de réaction. A peine un haussement d'épaules.

_ J'insiste. Ton père n'acceptera jamais que tu sortes avec son pire ennemi ! Et Voldemort vous tuera tous les deux. Que tu sois le fils de Lucius ne changera rien. L'aimes-tu ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

_ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

_ Plus que tu ne crois. Aimes-tu Harry ou joues-tu avec lui ? Lui mens-tu pour l'espionner pour le compte de Voldemort ?

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas !

_ Répond ! Je veux savoir !

_ Non !

_ Répond !

_ Oui je l'aime ! Oui ! De tout mon cœur, de tout mon être ! Et tout ce que tout le monde pourra dire ne changera rien ! Rien, vous entendez ! Je me moque de Vous savez qui ! Je me moque de mon père et de ce qu'il dira ! Qu'ils me tuent si ça leur chante, parce que j'aurais trahis ma famille en aimant Harry Potter ! Oui, j'aime Harry Potter ! Et lui aussi ! Je lui dois tout ! Il a su me montrer qui j'étais réellement ! Il est ma vie ! Il a mon cœur, mon âme ! Le reste je m'en moque ! Si quelqu'un s'avise de vouloir lui faire quoique ce soit, je le tue ! Je suis prêt à tout pour lui ! Tout ! Cela vous va ? Est-ce assez ?

Dumbledore resta sans voix, pour la première de sa vie, face à ce déferlement de sentiments. Il faut avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard depuis Severus Rogue et James Potter, amoureux ! Et pas qu'en surface, au jugé de la physionomie qu'il avait en face de lui. Un soupir lui échappa, il sourit

_ Oui. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir forcé à me dire tes sentiments. Je m'inquiète juste pour vous deux. Drago, je devais vous demander d'arrêter cette relation…

Il vit pâlir dangereusement le jeune homme.

_ Mais je ne le ferai pas. J'en suis incapable. Et je vous connais tous les deux, même si je connais beaucoup plus Harry. Je vous demande juste une chose… ne vous donnez plus de rendez-vous la nuit, dans le château. La vie nocturne de Poudlard est beaucoup plus agitée que ce que vous pouvez croire.

_ Mais…

_ Non Drago. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez surpris par quelqu'un. Jusque là, les quatre personnes qui vous ont vus n'ont rien dit. Mais, imagine que vous soyez surpris par le professeur Ombrage ou par Rusard ? La première ira le dire directement à ton père qui le dira à Voldemort, et le second ira le dire à la première Dans les deux cas, ton père et Voldemort sont au courant. Drago, pour votre sécurité ! Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? Je veux dire autre les quatre enseignants et moi-même ?

_ Ma mère. Mais elle ne dira rien. Maman ne veut pas de cette guerre : Elle ne veut pas de tout ça ! Elle n'est pas d'accord, mais elle sait que Harry me rend heureux, ça lui suffit. »

Dans le même temps, dans les cachots de Poudlard…

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! s'écria Harry, avec fougue. Vous n'avez jamais aimé ! Vous ignorez ce que c'est que l'amour total !

_ Qu'en savez-vous Potter ? répliqua Rogue, quittant sa façade froide. Le monde ne s'arrête pas à votre personne ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ignorez des choses qu'elles n'existent pas ! Je vous le dis une dernière fois, renoncez à Malefoy ! Ou vous mourrez !

_ Jamais ! Je ne pourrais jamais ! Pas ça !

_ Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Pas le choix !

_ Non !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Un instant Rogue lui l'impression de voir sa meilleure amie, mais quand il cligna des yeux, il ne vit que Harry. Harry qui le fixait avec un regard intense, les yeux étrangement brillants.

_ Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. Non, je ne veux pas, je l'aime, professeur ! J'aime Drago Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Non ! Jamais ! Je vous en supplie…

Rogue se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Potter, le grand Potter l'avait supplié ! Il le regarda longuement. Il le comprenait plus que bien, savait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais…

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, fit-il d'une voix basse. Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Il ne veut plus que vous et Malefoy vous voyez. Pour votre bien…

_ Pour mon bien ! explosa Harry. Pour mon bien ! qu'en sait-il de ce qui est bien pour moi ? Je suis heureux avec Drago et il veut m'empêcher de le voir, pour mon bien ! qu'en sait-il de ce qui est bien pour moi ? Hein, qu'en sait-il ? C'est pour mon bien qu'il ne me défend pas quand on dit que je suis un cinglé qui devrait être dans une chambre à Sainte Mangouste ?

Dans le couloir, le vieil homme soupira. Il savait ce qu'endurait Harry. Il vivait la même chose, seulement lui n'avait pas quinze ans. Voilà, son erreur : avoir oublié l'âge de son protégé. Il savait également que Rogue n'était pas le mieux placé pour abordé le sujet avec lui. Mais, il ne pouvait le faire lui-même, pas avec Ombrage. Surtout pas…

« Le directeur sait ce que vous vivez, Potter. Il n'y peut rien ! Lui aussi est attaqué par Fudge. Je vous le rappelle, fit sèchement Rogue, son regard noir, brillant dangereusement. Compris ? Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement, je ne me répéterai pas. Vous devez abandonner Malefoy. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ensemble ! Vous-ne-pouvez-pas !

_ Jamais ! cria Harry, au bord des larmes.

_ Obéissez pour une fois ! Vous ne…

Rogue s'interrompit en voyant son adversaire pleurer. Jamais jusque là, il n'avait vu Potter pleurer. Ses yeux verts semblaient être des puits sans fond. Quelque chose le frappa en pleine poitrine, le faisant vaciller. Un doute. Qui était-il pour empêcher deux êtres s'aimant d'être ensemble ? Lui qui n'avait pas su… qui n'avait pas eu le courage de… Il se reprit.

_ Potter, pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera plus là, vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble, mais pour l'heure, seule votre sécurité compte. La sécurité du petit prince est très importante aux yeux de Dumbledore. Alors vous allez cesser de pleurnicher et faire ce que je vous ai dit ! Compris ? »

Pendant le repas du soir, Dumbledore observa les deux amants. Tous deux avaient une mine triste, touchant à peine à leurs assiettes. Cela lui coupa l'appétit. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, se répéta-t-il pour la centième fois depuis que le jeune homme avait quitté son bureau, le visage triste, des larmes dans la gorge et le regard noyé. Il vit Harry se lever sans un mot à ses deux amis, puis Drago en faire autant quelques minutes plus tard. Un regard à Minerva et Severus lui suffit pour comprendre qu'ils avaient saisi le manège des deux jeunes hommes. Les deux professeurs se levèrent, et quittèrent la Grande Salle, suivi de près par un élève de Serpentard. Son nom, son attitude, tout lui criait qu'il le connaissait, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas.

Une fois sortis de la Grande Salle, les deux enseignants cherchèrent du regard leurs deux élèves, mais pour rapides qu'ils aient été, tous deux l'avaient été plus qu'eux. Rémyl les rejoignit alors qu'ils allaient prendre l'escalier descendant vers les cachots. Ils leur parla quelques instants puis les deux professeurs regagnèrent leurs places dans la Grande Salle.

Le jeune garçon trouva Harry et Malefoy dans un cachot désert. Les deux amants, s'étreignaient silencieusement, assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce, tentant sans grand succès de se réconforter. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rémyl. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait. Il s'approcha doucement des deux autres. Aucun d'eux ne réagit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant eux.

« Ne vous enfuyez pas, leur dit-il. Je suis venu vous aider.

_ Qui es-tu ? demanda Drago, sur la défensive.

_ Mais je te connais toi ! fit Harry. Tu es un ami de Fred et George ! Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi nous as-tu suivi ?

_ Je peux vous aider ?

_ Nous aider à quoi ?

_ A être ensemble.

_ A moins de tuer Voldemort, fit Harry. Je ne vois pas trop comment nous pourrions nous y prendre.

_ Cette affaire ne me concerne pas. On ne m'a pas appelé pour cela. Je peux vous aider. J'aide les gens qui s'aiment. Et vous vous aimez, je le sais, je le sens. Etes-vous d'accord pour que je vous aide ?

_ Qui nous dit que tu ne nous trahiras pas ? fit Harry soupçonneux. Que tu ne nous vendras pas ?

_ Moi, fit Rémyl. Parce que j'aime. Parce que je sais que rien n'est pire que d'être séparés. Et que vos querelles ne sont pas les miennes. Peu m'importent les luttes qui déchirent ce monde. J'ai eu mon temps.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard. Ils se comprirent et hochèrent simultanément la tête. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rémyl.

_ Archimède ! appela-t-il. Archimède ! Viens ici !

_ Quoi ? s'exclama un hibou apparu de nulle part. Vous ne pouvez donc pas me laisser me reposer ! Oui, je suis allé donner votre fichue lettre. Oui elle vous répondra. Oui elle vous…

Il se tut en remarquant Harry et Drago, interdits, leurs yeux reflétant une stupéfaction sans limites.

_ Oooh ! fit-il étonné.

_ Voilà qui est plus proche du hibou que tout à l'heure. J'ai cru avoir un crapaud.

Le hibou grommela, vexé, jetant des regards noirs à Rémyl.

_ Bon, vieille branche, fit Rémyl. Ecoute-moi donc. Ces deux jeunes gens s'aiment.

_ Grand bien leur fasse !

Rémyl remonta ses lunettes d'un geste rageur. Il inspira et continua.

_ Je veux que tu t'occupes d'eux. Ils ne peuvent pas s'écrire sans que leur courrier soit lu. Et leurs chouettes n'ont pas…

_ Ils ont des chouettes ? Oooh ! Est-ce à l'un d'eux vous la magnifique chouette blanche ?

_ C'est Hedwige, fit Harry. Mais elle est trop repérable pour que je puisse l'utiliser.

_ Bref, fit Rémyl. Vu que tu as des techniques de camouflage, je veux que tu te charges de cela. Compris ?

_ En bref, je devrais leur servir de messager ?

_ Et d'ange gardien également.

_ Et si je refuse ?

_ Je te métamorphose en humain ! »

Nouveaux grommellement de la part d'Archimède qui finit par accepter.

Dans le couloir, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Décidément, ce jeune garçon l'intriguait de plus en plus. Qui était-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et ce drôle de hibou ! Aucun animal ne parle, pas même les animagi. Etrange ! Fumseck lui-même, pourtant intelligent, ne parlait. Ce que son maître regrettait parfois… Enfin, il faudrait qu'il sache. Du bruit le ramena à la réalité, les trois garçons allaient sortir du cachot. Il disparut dans un bruissement de tissus.

« Puis-je vous parler, professeur ?

Minerva sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arrivé celui-là. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle était à mille lieues de son bureau et des préoccupations d'un enseignant. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle fixait le ciel maussade. Sans arriver à se décider à travailler. Pourtant il le fallait, les cinquièmes années attendaient leurs copies, comme toutes les autres classes d'ailleurs et il fallait organiser le retour des élèves dans leurs familles, Noël n'étant que dans trois jours. Elle se retourna pour trouver Ombrage dans l'embrasure de la porte, accompagnée du directeur. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer. Ombrage s'assit, tandis que Dumbledore et elle-même restaient debout.

_ C'est au sujet d'un élève ? De Potter en fait ?

_ Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? soupira Minerva. Il vous a encore tenu tête ? Et vous lui aviez forcé à graver dans sa main cette formule abjecte ?

Le regard Dumbledore se fit avertissement, tandis que sa main se serrait autour des bleuets qu'elle tenait. Minerva le vit, mais ne fit rien.

_ Il est venu se plaindre ?

_ Non, mais je connais très bien mes élèves, riposta Minevra d'un ton sec. Et j'ai bien vu que sa main portait une cicatrice qu'elle n'avait pas. Inutile de le punir parce que j'ai vu ce que vous faites subir à tous les élèves qui osent vous défier.

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard. Le regard bleu de Minerva virant au gris, ce qui inquiéta son ami. Signe de colère chez elle.

_ Alors qu'a fait Potter ? Ou que n'a-t-il pas fait ?

_ Il ne s'oppose plus à moi et…

_ Il faudrait savoir ! Il y a deux mois, vous ne supportiez plus qu'il se dresse contre vous, et là qu'il fait profil bas vous n'êtes pas encore contente ! N'est-ce pas le signe que vos méthodes moyenâgeuses fonctionnent ?

_ Il me cache quelque chose ! s'écria Ombrage perdant son calme devant l'ironie et la colère calme de sa collègue. J'en suis sûre !

_ Il ne vous cache que sa vie privée ! riposta Minerva. N'en a-t-il pas le droit ? Nous avons tous droit à une vie privée ! Lui plus que tout autre ! J'ajoute que dans l'expression « vie privée », il y a le mot « privée » autrement dit ça ne regarde que lui !

_ Vous prenez sa défense avec beaucoup de fougue, Minerva, remarqua insidieusement Ombrage. Le protégez-vous ?

_ Absurdité !

_ Mais vous-même, me cachez-vous quelque chose ?

_ Du tout ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous le dirais pas ! Ma vie privée ne regarde pas le Ministère, il me semble.

_ Sauf lorsque vous avez des amitiés douteuses !

_ Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

_ Ce sont les miennes lorsque le Ministère est menacé ! Et il l'est ! Vous êtes amie avec des ennemis du Ministère, du ministre et de la sécurité !

_ Vous délirez !

_ Vous voulez, vous et votre clique, renverser Cornelius, prendre le pouvoir, mettre Dumbledore à sa place et vous à la mienne ! Conspiration !

_ Vous divaguez ! Maintenant, sortez s'il vous plait, j'ai des choses à faire !

Elle les entraîna dehors, et après avoir fermé son bureau partit. La Grande Inquisitrice partit de son côté, très remontée. Dumbledore soupira et suivit sa directrice-adjointe. Il la retrouva au fin-fond de la Réserve, assise à une table, compulsant un énorme livre à reliure de cuir. Ses joues étaient marbrées de tâches rouges, signe de colère chez elle.

_ Minerva, je voudrais vous parler.

Elle leva les yeux vers elle. Il soutint son regard toujours gris acier.

_ C'est au sujet de ce baiser que nous avons échangé…

_ Vous vous décidez enfin à m'expliquer ce geste après presque trois mois de silence ! Il est temps ! Je commençais à douter de votre courage !

Il resta interloqué. Jamais elle ne lui avait répondu aussi sèchement. Il en resta sans voix. Etrangement, cela le blessa. Pourtant, ils en avaient eu des disputes tous les deux… Dont une pas plus tard que l'année dernière.

_ Et ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu pour parler de ce genre de chose ! »

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de robe écossaise, laissant le directeur interdit, trop stupéfait pour la rattraper.

Installée dans son lit, pelotonnée dans ses couettes pour garder un peu de chaleur, Minerva songea à la scène qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi. Elle n'y avait pas repensé de toute la journée, ayant eu cours. Mais là, seule dans son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de la revivre. Elle y avait été un peu fort. Il ne voulait que lui parler. Et elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Mais qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Le laisser parler ? Tout lui dire ? Faire celle qui ne comprend pas ?

« Ah Maman ! J'aurais bien besoin de toi… soupira-t-elle.

« Ecoute ton cœur. », sa phrase favorite. Oui, mais impossible à tenir. Dans ce cas présent du moins.

Ayant fait venir une plume et du papier, elle entreprit d'écrire une lettre se servant d'un livre comme support. Une fois terminée, elle appela doucement.

« Archimède !

Le hibou apparut.

_ Peux-tu aller porter cela à Maman s'il te plait ?

_ Ce n'est pas un mot que l'on entend souvent ! marmotta le hibou qui prit le pli. J'aurai un service à te demander jeune fille ! »

Minerva acquiesça un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle connaissait Archimède depuis longtemps et ce dernier se refusait à la vouvoyer. Après tout, il la connaissait depuis qu'elle est enfant. Il partit, la laissant seule.

« Papa ! Mais où m'as-tu emmené ?

_ Là où nous pouvons parler sans être dérangés !

Minerva regarda autour d'elle. Le lieu de prédilection de son père, quand il n'était pas dans les étoiles. Une grotte de glace, seulement visible par lui. La jeune fille qu'elle avait été s'y rendait souvent avec lui. Des moments d'intimité, pour eux. Des moments que sa mère acceptait et approuvait. Comme c'était loin maintenant !

_ Ne regrette jamais le temps passé. Le présent est à vivre et le futur le sera.

_ Cher petit papa !

_ Ta mère m'a montré ta lettre. Elle m'a également raconté votre discussion. S'il t'a embrassé, c'est qu'il t'aime. Et tu l'aimes également. Alors aimez-vous ensemble. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour partagé. Je suis de l'avis de ta mère. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, alors tout est au mieux ! Et j'avoue que cela ne me déplairait pas de l'avoir comme gendre ! C'est un garçon….

_ Il a cent ans passé papa !

_ Et alors ? Ne sois pas regardante sur l'âge. Il t'aime c'est ce qui compte non ? Rappelle-toi : une vie ne se vit qu'une fois. Et l'amour est la seule chose pour laquelle il faut se battre. Aime-le, ma fille. »

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, tout était clair.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Trois semaines après leurs conversations avec Rogue et Dumbledore, les deux amants ne pouvaient se résoudre à accepter de ne plus se voir. Harry, prêt à tout, se sentait d'attaque pour afficher et officialiser leur liaison aux yeux de tous. Mais son amant ne le pouvait, et ne le voulait pas. Par prudence, comme il le dit au jeune Gryffondor, il valait mieux attendre un peu. De fait, en dépit de l'ordre donné par Dumbledore et Rogue, ils continuaient à se voir, le soir. Harry grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il cachait à son amant, et Malefoy, grâce à son immunité de préfet. Ils se voyaient ailleurs que dans les cachots (que Rogue avait d'ailleurs verrouillé). Un jour dans les cuisines, une autre fois dans la salle des Trophées, verrouillé, par eux-mêmes. Toutefois, un incident gâcha l'une de ses rencontres.

« Tu viens demain ? demanda le blond à Harry qui se levait pour partir.

_ Non, je ne peux pas, pardonne-moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai… du travail à faire. Et Hermione ne me pardonnerait pas de ne pas le faire. Surtout que c'est pour Rogue !

_ Tu mens !

_ Mais non, absolument pas ! Je te promets que je ne te mens pas ! J'ai du travail à faire. Je n'ai plus que cela, maintenant, puisqu'on m'a retiré la seule occupation qui me plaisait !

_ Je ne te crois pas ! Tu me mens !

_ Je te dis que non ! Ecoutes, tu étais là quand Rogue nous a donné cette fichue dissertation sur la potion de la dernière fois, alors, ne dis pas que je te mens ! Et en plus, Ombrage va sûrement trouver quelque chose à me reprocher d'ici à demain soir !

_ Tu n'as qu'à te taire !

_ Et mentir ? Non ! Je ne renierai jamais ce que j'ai dit. »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, furieux l'un envers l'autre, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Leur première dispute depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Harry, tout va bien ?

_ Oui ! répondit fermement ce dernier, interdisant ainsi à Hermione de lui répondre.

La jeune fille se le tint pour dit mais n'abandonna pas. Profitant de ce que Ron était à son entrainement de Quidditch, elle l'attrapa dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

_ Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Non !

_ Toi, tu t'es disputé avec Malefoy.

_ Et alors, cela fait cinq ans que nous nous disputons !

_ Oui, sauf que cette année, vous sortez ensemble. Ne me mens pas, je le sais, je vous ai observé tous les deux, et j'ai vu aussi comment McGonagall, Dumbledore et Rogue vous surveillaient. Harry, ne me mens pas. Je sais tout. Et je garderai ce secret, tu le sais. Alors, dis-moi la vérité ?

_ Oui, nous nous sommes disputés ! Voilà tu es contente !

_ Tu vas te calmer oui ! s'exclama Hermione à voix basse, le regard flamboyant. Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai refusé de le rejoindre cette nuit. Nous avons l'AD. et je ne peux pas annuler. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit. C'est préférable. Il croit que je lui mens.

_ Il a raison, tu lui mens.

_ Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Je ne veux pas lui dire pour l'A.D. Tu sais comme moi ce que nous risquons. Et puis, je ne veux pas que notre liaison se sache ! Si tout le monde l'apprend nous sommes morts. Et je ne veux pas mourir ! Encore moins le voir mourir ! »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Rien, mais elle sentait son ami soulagé de lui avoir avoué cette liaison.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin, Poudlard se vida pour quinze jours. Seuls les professeurs restaient, et quelques élèves. Minerva resta au lit plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Savourant le début des vacances. Elle repensa à l'incident de la nuit dernière. Réveillée en catastrophe, elle était accourue dans le dortoir de ses cinquièmes années pour entendre Potter lui dire que Mr Weasley venait de se faire attaquer par un serpent. Après l'avoir emmené voir le directeur, ce dernier avait envoyé les Weasley et Harry chez eux, au Quartier Général. Ombrage avait été furieuse de cette entorse au règlement, malgré les explications du directeur. Au contrecœur, la directrice-adjointe se décida à quitter la chaleur de son lit. Ce qu'elle regretta dès que son pied nu eut rencontré le sol gelé. Décidemment ce château était d'un glacial l'hiver !

« Bonjour Minerva ! s'exclama la voix flûtée du professeur Flitwick installé dans un fauteuil collé à la cheminée de la salle des professeurs et couvert d'une épaisse couette, d'où ne dépasser que sa tête.

_ Bonjour tout le monde !

_ Vous arriver drôlement tard aujourd'hui ! Remarqua Chourave.

_ Nous sommes en vacances ! Je n'ai pas de plantes à soigner, donc je me repose ! Tout va bien ?

_ Ombrage est partie ! s'exclama joyeusement Sinistra, assise dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de l'enchanteur. Nous voici libres pour quinze jours !

_Cachez votre joie, fit une voix calme qu'ils reconnurent comme celle du directeur.

Ce dernier s'avança et s'approcha de la cheminée.

_ Comment va Mr Weasley ? demanda Minerva.

_ Mieux, mais les médecins ne comprennent pas pourquoi la blessure saigne dès qu'ils ôtent le pansement.

McGonagall sourit, soulagée.

_ Filius, d'où sortez-vous cette couverture ? demanda Dumbledore en remarquant la lourde couverture enveloppant son professeur de sortilège.

_ De mon lit, il gèle ici. Tous les sorts de réchauffement de l'école ne suffirait pas augmenter la température ! »

Le jour de Noël approcha à grand-pas. Pour les professeurs, l'air du château devint plus respirable avec le départ d'Ombrage. Plus libres de leurs mouvements comme de leurs paroles, ils en profitaient. La veille de Noël, le professeur McGonagall reçut une visite pour le moins inattendue. Alors qu'elle lisait, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil à proximité de la cheminée de son bureau, Rusard vint la trouver pour lui annoncer que deux personnes l'attendaient dans le hall du château. Intriguée, elle le suivit et eut un grand sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut le couple formé de sa mère et d'un homme âgée à qui elle ressemblait fortement.

« Maman ! Papa ! Vous ici !

Elle les serra dans ses bras et les entraîna dans son bureau. Ils s'installèrent devant le feu, bavardant de tout et de rien.

_ Alors, tout va bien? Demanda son père, en lissant sa courte barbe grise.

_ Oui, la routine.

_ Je ne parlais pas de cela mais de notre conversation Minerva!

_ Ah... Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis... Et puis...

_ Et puis quoi? Fit sa mère. Min'... tu nous caches quelque chose?

_ Il ne m'aime pas! A quoi bon?

_ Qu'en sais-tu s'enflamma sa mère. Lui as-tu demandé clairement ?

_ Ma chérie, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Bats-toi !

_ Je ne veux pas revivre ce cauchemar !

_ Minerva ! Ne parle pas de cette manière à ton père !

_ Mais vous savez ce que j'ai traversé après… lui. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose ! Non ! Je refuse de souffrir à nouveau ! Cette fois-ci, je n'y survivrais pas !

_ Minerva !

_ Non, Papa !

_ Bien… fais comme bon te semble

_ Nous avons quelque chose pour toi, lui dit sa mère en souriant. Nos cadeaux de Noël en avance. Tiens.

Ils lui tendirent deux paquets. Dans le premier, elle découvrit un chaîne à laquelle pendait un minuscule oiseau en argent. Un Merlet… Elle sourit pendant que sa mère le lui accrochait, et les remercia chaleureusement de ce cadeau. Le second paquet présentait un aspect étrange, percé de trous. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un chat blanc, aux yeux verts.

_ Nous l'avons trouvée près de Liven, expliqua son père. Notre irascible Liven ne voulait pas la quitter. Tu connais cette crapule de chat ! Un vrai caractère de cochon !

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il vieillit, mais tout va bien. Donc, voici Hestia, elle a huit mois. Tu vas l'adorer. Nous avons pensé à toi, vu ton amour de la gente féline, cela ne pouvait que fonctionner entre vous deux !

_ Coucou ma minette, fit doucement la professeur en prenant la chatte dans ses bras.

D'abord rétive face aux caresses de Minerva, celle-ci finit par se laisser faire, en ronronnant doucement.

_ Elle t'aime déjà ! sourit Viviane.

_ Nous faisons connaissance, fit Minerva, caressant toujours l'animal lové sur elle. Merci beaucoup !

_ Ravis qu'elle te plaise. »

La famille bavarda encore un peu, puis en fin d'après-midi, le couple s'en alla, après avoir chaleureusement embrassé leur fille. La soirée se passa le plus calmement et joyeusement du monde. Le lendemain, Minerva se sentait ragaillardie par la visite de ses parents. Toutefois, deux personnes se distinguèrent par leurs absences. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Pendant le repas, il posa cette question au professeur Chourave qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Les autres enseignants lui firent la même réponse. McGonagall fixa ses yeux bleus gris sur ceux du directeur.

« Laissez-les donc, lui dit-elle doucement. C'est Noël. Et _elle_ n'est pas là. C'est ça l'amour…

_ Ils s'aiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Je l'ignorais.

_ Oui, ils connaissent ce bonheur, lui dit-elle. Celui d'être aimé et d'aimer.

Le ton de son adjointe et son sourire énigmatique lui donnèrent une impression qu'il ne put définir. Gêné, il détourna le regard et le promena sur les tables quasi-désertes de la Grande Salle. Son attention fut attiré vers un garçon roux de Serpentard, celui-là même qui depuis la rentrée l'intriguait au plus haut point. Assis, solitaire, le jeune garçon caressait distraitement une colombe, perchée sur son épaule, tout en mangeant. Il ne s'aperçut pas que le regard de sa directrice-adjointe était posé sur lui. Cette dernière ne touchait pas à sa part de dessert, ce qui intrigua sa voisine de table, le professeur Chourave.

_ Eh bien, Minerva, qu'a donc cette tarte, pour que vous n'y touchiez pas ? Minerva ? _Minerva !_

_ Vous disiez ? demanda celle-ci distraite, en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

_ Je vous demandais ce qu'avait cette tarte ? Vous n'y touchez pas. Et vous semblez ailleurs.

_ Je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, j'ai deux ou trois choses à faire.

Elle salua et quitta la Grande Salle.

Une fois seule, elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Lui dire ou se taire ? Il y a trois jours, tout lui paraissait clair, mais à présent, elle ne savait plus. Tout lui était flou, brumeux. Et lui ? Que penser de son comportement ? Il ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce baiser depuis qu'elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Et pourquoi ce baiser ? L'aimait-il ? Certes, il y avait leur amitié, mais était-ce réellement cela ? Ne pouvait-il y pas y avoir autre chose ? Et elle l'aimait-elle ? Tout était flou. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas se tromper. Ne voulait pas le blesser. A aucun prix. Ils étaient très proches… Mais…

« Minerva, puis-je vous voir un moment ?

L'interpellée se retourna pour trouver l'objet de ses cogitations, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Dans ses mains, il tenait un petit bouquet de chèvrefeuilles et de capucines.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Rassurez-vous.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée et lui fit signe d'en faire autant, mais il demeura debout, faisant les cent pas, devant elle. Enfin, il se décida à parler.

_ Minerva, il faut que je vous confesse quelque chose. Je ne peux garder cela pour moi plus longtemps !

Le ton anxieux du directeur et son air agité inquiétèrent Minerva qui fronça les sourcils.

_ Albus, tout va bien ?

_ Minerva, je… j'ai voulu cacher ces sentiments au plus profond de moi. Les enfouir pour ne plus jamais les ressentir. Mais je ne peux me résigner à cela. Ce n'est pas le moment je le sais. Ma raison m'ordonne de ne rien vous dire, mais je ne peux pas ! Cela m'est impossible ! Ce serait un sacrilège ! Il faut que je vous les dise quand bien même vous me rejetteriez ! Je suis comme un fou depuis que j'ai découvert… depuis que j'ai osé porter les yeux sur vous ! J'ai osé vous regarder comme autre chose que mon amie ! Je suis un fou de l'avoir fait. C'est sans issue je le sais ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer ! Je me suis brûlé à votre contact. J'y ai perdu ma raison, ma sagesse. Vous avez ébranlé toutes mes certitudes, toutes mes convictions sur ce monde ! Je devrais vous en vouloir. Je n'y arrive pas. Mon cœur m'en empêche, parce qu'il ne vit que près de vous. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire. Tout me pousse à me taire. Mais pas mon cœur. En dépit de tout, je vous le dis. Mes sentiments pour vous sont plus forts que ma raison. Minerva, je vous aime ! »


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

La rentrée arriva, amenant une dégradation de l'atmosphère, aussitôt plus tendue. Les professeurs, à nouveau sous la contrainte des décrets de la Grande Inquisitrice, retrouvaient leur air sombre, et rien ne pouvait les en départir, Minerva plus que tout autre. Elle n'avait pas eu de tête-à-tête avec son ami et directeur depuis son étrange déclaration. A croire qu'il l'évitait. Ce qui était d'autant plus facile vu la taille de l'école et les capacités de Dumbledore. Elle s'était confiée, une nouvelle fois, à Rogue. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait l'aider dans ce genre de situation, comme il le lui avait fait remarquer. Elle songeait une nouvelle fois à cette déclaration peu orthodoxe et très surprenante, les yeux fixés sur le bouquet qu'il lui avait offert, lorsqu'un éclair lumineux la fit sursauter. Elle vit Fumseck percher sur son bureau.

« Que veux-tu ?

Il tendit obligeamment sa patte et elle prit le rouleau de parchemin. Le phénix disparut aussitôt. L'écriture fine d'Albus, songea-t-elle.

« _Minerva, _

_Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau ce soir après le couvre-feu. Réunion importante ce soir. _

_ A.D. »_

_ Evidemment… soupira-t-elle désappointée, après avoir fait flamber le parchemin. Quand se décidera-t-il à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Quand ? Je vais finir par devenir folle !

_ En restant au côté d'Albus, vous le serez sans conteste, Minerva, fit une voix doucereuse

_ Dolores… que faites-vous chez moi ?

_ Je passais voir comment vous vous portiez.

_ C'est nouveau ? Pour voir si la folie d'Albus déteignait sur moi ? Eh bien c'est raté. Je suis tout aussi saine d'esprit qu'avant.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda soudain la Grande inquisitrice en regardant un cadre posé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Minerva suivit son regard. La photo représentait un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, le regard souriant tenant dans ses bras une jeune femme ses cheveux sombres déliés, portant des lunettes rectangulaires. Un air de bonheur peint sur les traits, ils regardaient le photographe. Derrière eux, la lande, et en arrière-plan, on pouvait une mer déchaînée s'abattre sur les rocher.

_ Personne, répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

_ Personne ?

_ Personne.

Un chat blanc sauta sur la table de travail, et s'installa sur les genoux de sa maitresse, fixant ses yeux verts sur la visiteuse.

_ D'où sortez-vous ce chat ? Vous ne l'aviez pas avant les vacances.

_ Cette chatte, corrigea Minerva. Un cadeau.

_ Me cachez-vous quelque chose Minerva ?

_ Ma vie privée. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai cours. »

Les deux femmes sortirent, Minerva verrouilla la porte de son bureau, puis quitta Ombrage au premier embranchement, gagnant sa salle de classe. Un rouleau de parchemin l'attendait sur sa table de travail, accompagné d'un arum et d'une rose blanche.

« _Laisse-le passé derrière toi. Il est temps de faire ton deuil._ »

L'émotion lui coupa les jambes. Elle s'assit tremblante et enfouie son visage dans ses mains. La tristesse la submergea. Des larmes perlèrent. Elle, si maîtresse d'elle-même, ne les retint pas. Doucement, sans bruit, Minerva McGonagall redevint femme, laissant son chagrin éclater après tant d'année de silence.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

La sonnerie la ramena à la réalité et quelque secondes plus tard, alors que les élèves entraient dans la pièce, elle était redevenue celle que tous connaissaient.

« Une mauvaise nouvelle m'a fait vous réunir en dépit du danger pour certains, fit Dumbledore d'un ton grave, ses yeux balayant ses interlocuteurs. Allez-y Kingsley.

_ Des Mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azkaban, fit ce dernier de sa voix grave. Les plus fidèles partisans de Voldemort dont les Lestrange.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

« Il faut que Fudge accepte la réalité ! s'exclama fortement Maugrey. Il n'a plus le choix ! que croit-il ? Qu'ils se sont évadés seuls ? Personne n'a pu s'évader d'Azkaban !

_ Sauf Sirius, fit McGonagall. D'où l'explication du Ministère. Fudge préfère penser que tous ont rejoints Sirius plutôt que Vous Savez Qui !

_ Il n'est pas dans mes secrets de famille celui-là, fit Sirius. Sinon, il n'avancerait pas une telle hypothèse ! Quel crétin !

_Albus, que devons-nous et pouvons-nous faire ? demanda une jolie jeune femme assise entre McGonagall et Lupin.

_ Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, soupira l'interpellé. Rien de plus que ce que nous faisons déjà. Tant que le Ministère n'a pas reconnu la réapparition de Voldemort, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose.

_ Où est Rogue ? demanda brusquement Sirius en faisant le tour de l'assemblée.

_ Là où il doit-être, fit Dumbledore d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Bien... je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à dire. A moins que...Arthur ? Du nouveau de votre côté ?

_ Hum... non, rien. Malefoy traîne beaucoup au Ministère. Je l'ai vu avec Harry le jour de son audience et il revient régulièrement voir Fudge. Je pense à de l'espionnage.

_ A surveiller donc. Nymphadora ? Kingsley ?

_ Ne m'appelez pas Nymphadora ! gronda la concernée ses cheveux violets virant au rouge brique. Sinon, non rien de mon côté. Les autres Aurors ne sont pas très loquaces sur le sujet.

_ Idem, fit Kingsley. Et les recherches pour retrouver Sirius n'avancent pas. Ce qui rend Fudge irritable. Pour le moment tu serais au Danemark, ajouta-t-il en direction de ce dernier.

_ Tu n'aurais pas plutôt m'envoyé au soleil ! Les Bahamas aurait été très bien tu sais ! »

Un éclat de rire scella la fin de la réunion. Sirius s'approcha de Dumbledore et le prit à part.

« Albus, dites-moi, comment va Harry ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup. Il m'écrit peu et n'est pas très loquace.

_ Ombrage surveille le courrier, il ne peut pas écrire comme il le désire. Mais rassurez-vous, il va bien.

_ Vous veillez sur lui n'est-ce pas ? Et vous me préviendriez s'il y avait un quelconque problème avec Rogue pendant les leçons d'Occlumantie ?

_ Oui, mais cessez de vous inquiéter !

_ Mais j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ! Voyons ! Voldemort est de retour, Ombrage le martyrise ! Au fait, savez-vous qu'il fait une association de défense ?

_ Oui. Hélas, je ne peux pas intervenir.

_ Pourquoi intervenir ? Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Typique de Harry !

_ Mais absolument stupide. Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas intervenir !

_ Albus, veillez sur lui, s'il vous plait. »

Avec le retour des vacances, les incidents reprirent. A croire qu'un second esprit frappeur habitait le château. Même Peeves, qui pourtant faisait de son mieux, ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Les cibles étaient évidentes et toujours les même : la Grande Inquisitrice et son allié, le concierge. Miss Teigne fut la victime d'un incident qui fit grincer des dents les deux autres. Après avoir disparue pendant tout un week-end, les professeurs la retrouvèrent pendue au plafond de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le pelage d'un rose très vif.

« Oh ! Mais on dirait le même que celui de votre bureau Dolores ! remarqua le professeur Flitwick malicieusement.

En réponse, il eut droit à un regard digne de celui de Rogue. Lequel n'avait pas daigné quitter ses cachots

_ Vous eusses été un Basilic, j'aurais été tué sur-le-champ ! »

Les visages se crispèrent retenir un éclat de rire. Ombrage pinça les lèvres, vexée. Miss Teigne fut délivrée par un directeur au visage impassible mais dont les yeux pétillaient, mais elle ne put retrouver son pelage d'origine. Rogue fut, à son grand déplaisir, chargé de trouver un antidote à cela, après que les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick eussent tenté tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ce fut donc une explosion de colère dans les cachots. Et, le bouche à oreille aidant, bientôt tous les élèves surent qu'il ne fallait à aucun prix le contrarier, ce qui était déjà le cas en temps ordinaire mais là, c'était pire. La moitié des filles de première année sortirent du cours en larmes, les points de toutes les maisons descendirent en flèches en l'espace d'une matinée.

Un autre incident éclata deux jours plus tard à l'heure du dîner au moment où la Grande Salle était bondée. Ombrage voulut suivre un couple d'élèves qui partaient main dans la main. Mais en passant entre les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, elle trébucha et tomba dans une marre de boue qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas sa place en plein centre de la Grande Salle, s'y étalant de tout son long. Le pire fut que lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, couverte de boue, elle retomba aussitôt, attirée par cette boue élastique et gluante. Les professeurs se consultèrent du regard. Rogue, toujours plongé dans ses recherches pour débarrasser Miss Teigne de son pelage rose, croisa les bras, un air de suprême indifférence sur le visage. Les autres professeurs s'étaient figés. Pas un ne pouvaient bouger. La stupeur et (il faut bien l'avouer) un certain plaisir les empêchaient de se lever. Les élèves riaient, mais discrètement. Finalement Dumbledore se leva et délivra sa collègue de la mare, qui ne voulut pas disparaître. Le professeur Flitwick se lança dans la bataille, mais ne put en venir à bout. McGonagall s'en occupa. Mais toutes les métamorphoses étaient éphémères. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles disparaissaient. Ajouté au fait que la boue des vêtements de la Grande Inquisitrice ne partait pas et dégageait une odeur de purin insoutenable. Toute la journée, les classes l'ayant durent pratiquer l'apnée, ayant interdiction d'utiliser le sortilège de Têtenbulle pendant les heures de cours.

Les cinq complices savaient qui était l'auteur de ce carnage, mais aucun ne vendit la mèche. Dumbledore se rongeait les sangs, mais ne pouvait intervenir. Et de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Si ce n'est les mettre en garde. Mais contre quoi ? Leur conduite était irréprochable. Certes, ils manquaient d'enthousiasme, mais devoir se plier à des règles stupides était difficile à admettre, même pour lui. Et Fudge qui ne voulait pas admettre que son petit monde était au bord du gouffre et qu'il allait tomber d'ici peu, par sa faute.

« Quel crétin ! s'exclama-t-il !

_ A qui le dites-vous !répliqua un ancien directeur de Poudlard. Cet homme est un imbécile, un égoïste, un crétin égocentrique, lâche et stupide qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez !

_ Il ne devait pas être à Gryffondor celui-là ! gronda un autre portrait.

_ Il achète sa tranquillité au prix d'un aveuglement qui lui sera fatal ! fit Dilys Derwent d'un ton furieux. Il ne comprend pas qu'il faut passer par la destruction pour rebâtir, sans les erreurs du passé. Une fois, qu'il aura reconnu…

Elle s'interrompit en entendant quelqu'un frapper. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ombrage entrait. Aussitôt, les portraits disparurent. Phinéas Nigellus regagna son portrait de Square Grimmaurd, Dylis passa dans celui de Sainte Mangouste. Quand aux autres, ils se retrouvèrent dans celui d'Armando Dippet et commencèrent une partie de cartes tournant ostensiblement le dos à la Grande Inquisitrice.

« C'est au sujet de Minerva.

_ Bonjour Dolores, ravi de vous voir

_ Je suis venue vous parler de Minerva, fit-elle sans tenir compte de ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Non. Je voulais avoir des renseignements à son sujet. Vous connaissez la politique de Cornélius. Il veut mieux connaître l'équipe enseignante. Hors, il y a certains détails de sa vie que Minerva ne veut pas me donner.

_ Et alors ? Je ne suis pas au courant de sa vie privée.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous avez engagé quelqu'un sans savoir qui elle était.

_ Vous plaisantez ? Dolores, j'ai eu Minerva comme élève. Je la connais très bien.

_ Certes, mais savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait entre sa sortie de Poudlard et le moment où elle en est devenue professeur ? J'ai vu une photo dans son bureau. Un couple, sur la lande. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui étaient ces personnes.

_ Dolores, fit fermement Dumbledore. Si Minerva n'a pas voulu vous le dire, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire ! Et d'ailleurs j'ignore l'identité de ces personnes. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Ombrage arriva surexcitée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre !

_ Dites donc ?

Mais Ombrage ne voulut rien dit avant l'arrivée de la directrice-adjointe. Celle-ci arriva quelques instants, le visage fermé. Son visage se rembrunit quand elle vit sa collègue. Elle s'assit à côté du directeur. Enfin Ombrage, dont le large sourire rendait le visage plus… laid, jugea Minerva, se décida à parler. Son annonce provoqua un double cri de stupeur.

« Un bal !

_ Oui, fit Ombrage, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Dans un mois.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Minerva n'y croyant toujours pas. C'est une bien étrange façon de relever le niveau de l'école ? Ce qui est, je vous le rappelle, votre principal objectif et explique votre présence.

_ C'est une des brillantes idées de Cornélius pour son anniversaire, répondit Ombrage, fièrement. Bien sûr, il y participera, de même que tout le conseil d'administration. Bien, je vous laisse.

Elle sortit du bureau directorial, mais revint quelques secondes plus tard revint sur ses pas.

_ J'oubliais ! Il est costumé ! »

Pour le coup, les deux professeurs restèrent ébahis.

« Un bal… souffla Dumbledore.

« Costumé… releva McGonagall, toujours ébahie.

Ils restèrent stupéfaits quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Les anciens directeurs de l'école paraissaient tout aussi stupéfaits que les deux collègues.

_ C'est stupide ! s'exclama Phinéas Nigellus revenu en pendant l'annonce

. Un bal ! C'est vraiment le moment !

Cela suffit à tous pour reprendre contenance et les commentaires allèrent bon train, chacun des portraits y allant de sa remarque personnelle.

_ Bien ! s'exclama la directrice-adjointe. Il nous faut donc prévenir nos élèves. Dolores n'ayant rien dit de la manière dont cela va être annoncé. Je me charge de prévenir les élèves.

_ Excellente idée. Nous leur annoncerons demain pendant le petit-déjeuner»

Dès le lendemain, élèves et professeurs savaient qu'un bal allait avoir lieu d'ici un mois en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du Ministre. L'annonce avait fait ricaner nombre d'élèves en raison du ton pincé utilisé par la directrice-adjointe. Les parents furent mis à contribution, et bientôt le courrier du matin ne compta plus que des colis. Les élèves prirent d'assaut la bibliothèque à la recherche d'idées pour leur costume. Hermione décida de se déguiser en princesse de contes de fées. Ron ne se décidait pas. Harry avait choisi un déguisement qui remplit Dumbledore de joie quand il le sut par Minerva. Tout comme leurs élèves, les professeurs furent en ébullition. Comment allaient-ils se déguiser ? Et comment faire bonne figure dans une situation pareille ? Cependant, les incidents continuaient. Après le pelage de Miss Teigne (Rogue, à sa grande fureur, travaillait toujours dessus, n'ayant pas trouver de solution.), et la mare de boue (dont Ombrage n'arrivait pas à enlever les tâches qu'elle avait faites sur son tailleur.) ce fut autour de Rusard d'être touché. Il voulut punir un élève qui avait eu le malheur de rire un peu fort pendant la récréation et le traîna vers son bureau tout en le menaçant des sanctions pouvant lui être. Mais passant devant une armure, celle-ci s'anima et l'attrapa, l'encerclant dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher.

« File ! fit-elle d'une voix gutturale à l'élève de troisième année.

Cependant que le concierge, furieux hurlait :

_ Peeves !

L'esprit frappeur arriva aussitôt un sourire joyeux étirant ses lèvres. Il était accompagné du Baron Sanglant, lequel l'avait forcé à répondre à Rusard.

_ Libère-moi ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Libère-moi !

_ Ce n'est pas moi ! J'étais dans la salle de sortilèges où j'ai préparé une belle surprise !

_ Peeves !

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas et quitta les lieux. Le Baron Sanglant, seul resta.

_ Allez chercher quelqu'un ! ordonna le concierge audit fantôme, tout en se débattant avec l'armure.

Placide, ce dernier ne bougea pas, observant la scène sans rien dire.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà cher baron ! fit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Nous vous cherchions justement ! Peeves a enfermé Miss Teigne dans les toilettes du quatrième étage. Non que cette chatte me soit chère, mais il refuse de la libérer.

_ Libérez-moi ! hurla de nouveau Rusard. Au secours !

_ Tiens, vous êtes là, vous, fit Nick, tout aussi placidement que le fantôme de Serpentard. Venez-moi baron ?

_ Je viens, fit ce dernier impassible.

Les deux fantômes partirent, sans un regard pour le pauvre concierge. Finalement, un professeur arriva. McGonagall eut du mal à garder son sérieux face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Toujours emprisonné par l'armure, Rusard se débattait pour se libérer de l'armure qui tentait depuis le départ des fantômes de l'embrasser. Son visage rouge luisait de sueur et il soufflait comme une forge. Un sourcil partit à l'assaut du front de la directrice-adjointe.

« Lâche-le, fit-elle d'une voix calme à l'armure.

Celle-ci obtempéra non sans force soupir. McGonagall s'éloigna, Rusard sur les talons. Dans le hall ils croisèrent le professeur Flitwick, qui haussa les sourcils devant la tenue du concierge. La directrice-adjointe s'arrêta pour lui parler. Rusard s'arrêta également.

_ Vous avez un problème ? demanda Flitwick en voyant cela. Allez vous rhabiller. Dolores n'apprécie pas les personnes mal habillées.

_ Professeur, j'étais avec un élève à qui je devais donner une retenue.

_ Cause ?

_ Il riait trop fort.

_ Stupide ! Retournez à votre bureau ! »

Après leur avoir jeté un regard sombre, il les laissa. Les deux professeurs poursuivirent leur conversation en allant dans bureau de Minerva. Dans le couloir, ils aperçurent un couple d'élèves s'embrassant. Puis Ombrage s'avançant vers lui. Avant que Minerva ait pu faire un geste, Flitwick avait sorti sa baguette et lançait un sort, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Sur un geste de la directrice-adjointe, le couple disparut. Lorsqu'Ombrage passa près d'eux, sans les saluer, ils virent que son regard semblait vide. Un sourire éclaira le visage parcheminé de l'enchanteur. Tous deux se séparèrent de la salle de classe de Flitwick. Minerva entra dans la sienne, juste en face. Un détail attira son regard. Sur sa table se trouvait un magnifique camélia rose. Elle sourit doucement… Le camélia était symbole de constance. Un parchemin apparut, accompagné d'une rose blanche.

« _Prends confiance. Vis._ »


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Il fait nuit. Un manoir isolé sur une colline. Une réunion se tient à l'intérieur dans la plus grande salle. Un serpent glisse lentement sur le sol, se promenant entre les personnes présentes, toutes vêtues de noir. Lord Voldemort s'adressa froidement à l'un d'entre eux.

« Alors Severus, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'un bal aurait lieu à Poudlard. Il a fallut que Lucius me le dise. Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'une chose aussi stupide pourrait vous intéresser, Maître, fit Rogue. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous l'avoir dit.

_ Y participeras-tu ?

_ Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Mais participer à une mascarade sans nom n'est que source de dégout pour moi.

_ Allons Severus, ne sois pas si froid ! fit froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fudge sera là, d'après mes sources. C'est un excellent sujet d'amusement. Et le vieux fou ? Quelque chose de neuf de son côté ?

_ Absolument rien. Avec Ombrage dans le coin, il est difficile de pouvoir lui parler, sans être dérangé.

_ Et l'Ordre ?

_ Même chose. Rien de neuf, ici aussi, Maître.

Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle senior.

« Quand vos fils viendront-ils marcher sur les pas de leurs pères ? Il me tarde de les recevoir parmi nous.

Crabbe et Goyle pères se confondirent en marque d'hommages, s'inclinant sans cesse. Malefoy répondit d'une voix tranquille, quoique teintée d'une dévotion certaine.

_ Je puis vous certifier Maître que mon fils sera ravi quand je le lui annoncerai. Je le vois d'ailleurs le soir de ce fameux bal. Dans deux jours. Je le lui dirai à cette occasion.

Rogue se sentit soudain nauséeux. Il se reprit, occultant ce sentiment de répulsion qui montait. La réunion se poursuivit sans qu'il y prêtât attention. Il fut dans les premiers à partir.

Il retrouva l'abri sécurisant de sa chambre à Poudlard. Mais ces murs lui semblèrent pareils à une cage. Une cage oppressante. Il la quitta précipitamment, traversant d'un pas rapide les couloirs déserts du château. Il se dirigea vers le lac, le contournant, vers son endroit favori, caché aux yeux de tous. Il s'assit, la tête et le cœur douloureux. Une nouvelle nausée le prit. Il ne la retint pas et vomit. Des larmes coulant de ses yeux noirs. Il les laissa couler. Trop longtemps, il les avait retenues. Comment un père pouvait-il sacrifier son fils ? Comment ?

« Ma vie me dégoute… soupira-t-il.

Il contempla son reflet dans le lac. Un visage fin et pâle défait ornés de deux puits de tristesses sans fond. Un visage sans âme. Depuis quatorze ans, il vivait sans vivre. Un corps sans cœur, sans vie. Vide. De nouveau, il se mit à pleurer. Comme un enfant. Redevenant celui qu'il avait cessé d'être lors de cette journée maudite, seize ans plus tôt.

Il resta longtemps assis là, broyant du noir, ressassant ses idées noires. La nuit était avancée lorsqu'il se leva pour regagner ses appartements. Bientôt les élèves allaient se lever, la journée allait commencer.

« Que faites-vous debout de si bonne heure ?

Rogue sursauta, surpris. Il se retourna pour voir Ombrage descendant l'escalier de marbre, vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose. Elle le regardait d'un air torve.

_ Je me promène, répondit-il d'un ton froid, sachant pertinemment que sa mine fatiguée ne convaincrait personne. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

_ Severus a un rendez-vous avec moi, fit une voix calme dans leur dos.

Les deux professeurs virent Dumbledore, en haut des escaliers menant aux cachots.

_ Maintenant Dolores, si vous voulez bien, j'ai à parler avec mon professeur de potions.

Il entraîna Rogue vers les cachots sous le regard désapprobateur de la Grande Inquisitrice. Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la chambre de Rogue. Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de remarquer que le lit n'était pas défait.

_ Severus, vous ne tiendrez pas à ce rythme, fit-il en scrutant les traits fatigué de son ami. Vous devez dormir !

_ Je n'avais pas sommeil. Et si c'est pour revoir toutes les horreurs de ma vie non merci ! Une potion revigorante fait l'affaire.

_ Severus… Vous torturer comme vous le faites ne vous servira à rien.

_ Je ne peux pas dormir.

_ Severus, je m'inquiète pour vous. Depuis seize ans, je vous regarde. J'espérais que vous reprendriez…

_ Goût à l'existence ?

_ En quelque sorte. Je pensais que vous reprendriez le dessus. Severus, il est temps de terminer ce deuil. Vous viviez comme un automate, mais enfin vous viviez. Aujourd'hui… vous ne vivez plus. Je vous vois sombrer petit à petit. Severus, ressaisissez-vous.

Un regard noir lui répondit.

_ Je suppose que je dois me résigner… soupira le directeur. Alors qu'a dit Voldemort ?

_ Rien… Il n'a toujours pas réussi à avoir ce qu'il veut. Il a appris pour le bal et…

_ Et quoi ?

_ Il veut que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle deviennent Mangemorts.

_ Je vois… fit lentement le directeur. Il nous faut donc intervenir.

_ Mais comment ? Vous ignorez si Malefoy est pour ou contre l'idée de suivre son père.

_ Certes, mais j'ai ma propre idée pour savoir comment.

_ Laquelle ?

Un sourire mystérieux lui répondit. Un sourire qu'il détestait.

Le bal arriva enfin, en dépit de préparatifs mouvementés. Pour commencer, la mare de boue en plein centre de la Grande Salle, ne partait pas. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Dumbledore tentèrent plusieurs fois sans grand succès de la faire disparaître. Elle ne disparut que le matin de l'événement, sans qu'aucun n'ait fait un geste, au grand soulagement de la Grande Inquisitrice. L'effervescence régnait dans le château. Les incidents se multipliaient. Les maladies chroniques également. Le cours d'Ombrage était déserté, à cause d'étranges maladies, certains se mettaient à saigner du nez, d'autres vomissaient… Etrangement, dès le cours suivant, les élèves allaient beaucoup mieux. Les professeurs ignorants le stratagème ne pouvaient lutter contre, et de toute manière, aucun d'eux n'avaient à se plaindre de l'absentéisme, comme McGonagall et Rogue le firent remarquer à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci leur en parla. Il soupira.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison tous les deux. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Et avec nos amants ?

_ Lesquels ? fit Rogue.

_ Eh bien ! Harry et Drago ! Qui d'autres ?

_ Aurora et Filius, répondit Minerva.

_ Ah ceux-là ! Ils se voient toujours. Moins, plus discrètement. Mais quand même, fit Rogue. Et pour leur faire entendre raison ! Quelle affaire !

McGonagall sourit. Connaissant son collègue, elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas été de main morte.

_ Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de faire quoique ce soit pendant le bal de demain soir…

_ Malefoy sera là demain, fit Rogue. Son fils sait ce qu'il risque si ça se sait.

_ C'est ce qui me rassure. Bon, et avec Dolores tout va bien ?

Les deux ne dirent rien mais échangèrent un regard significatif.

_ Je vois… fit le directeur. Pourvu que tout se passe bien demain ! »

Le bal avait finalement eu lieu, en dépit des différents incidents arrivés pendant sa préparation. Les cours de l'après-midi furent supprimés pour permettre à tous de se préparer, sachant qu'ils devaient tous être à dix-neuf heures dans le hall. Les quatre directeurs de Maisons s'étaient résignés à y assister. Les élèves avaient, depuis l'annonce, choisi leur déguisement. Harry était même venu demander de l'aide à sa directrice, aide qu'elle lui avait accordé de bon cœur, en profitant pour lui faire un instant la morale. Peu après qu'il l'eut laissé dans son bureau, elle regagna ses appartements. Sous le jet brûlant de la douche, elle se détendit doucement. La contracture entre ses épaules disparut. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à quitter la douche, enveloppée dans un épais peignoir, toute en se séchant les cheveux, elle remarqua trois fleurs posées sur son lit. Un Crocus rouge. Une Eglantine. Une Glycine. Une rose rose. Et un mot…

« _Minerva,_

_Vous connaissez le langage des fleurs… Je vous ai dit mes sentiments. Ils n'ont pas changé. Minerva, faites-moi savoir les vôtres, je vous en prie. Choisissez celle qui vous correspond. Je comprendrai et m'inclinerai. Tout à vous, pour toujours._

_ Albus_ »

Elle les effleura doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Que faire ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ils étaient proches tous les deux. Très proches. Plus encore qu'avec les autres professeurs, même Rogue. Mais… L'aimait-elle ? Elle ne savait que faire.

« Vis ! » lui avait conseillé sa mère. Vivre ! Facile à dire ? La dernière fois… Elle avait trop souffert quand… il était mort. Non. Pas une seconde fois… et pourtant. Tout lui criait que cette fois-là serait différente. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Mais depuis trente ans, elle vivait avec ce cauchemar de cette nuit maudite. Où elle l'avait vu mourir… Tombé de la falaise, après avoir reçu un sortilège de mort. Elle repensa à ses parents. Ils lui avaient dit de vivre sa vie. Elle sourit et attrapa son déguisement.

Dumbledore promena son regard sur l'assemblée présente dans la Grande Salle. Tous étaient déguisés. Il remarqua la Grande Inquisitrice bavardant avec le Ministre, accompagné de Percy Weasley. Elle était vêtue d'un déguisement rose, mais il ne put discerner en qui ou en quoi elle était déguisée. Un peu plus loin, les quatre directeurs de Maisons se tenait à proximité de la table de la table supportant une quantité foisonnante de nourriture et de boissons (pas d'alcool, même pas une Bièraubeurre, interdit formellement par Ombrage.), en grande conversation avec le professeur Sinistra. Il sourit en remarquant la main de l'astronome tenue par l'enchanteur, et les regards complices qu'ils échangeaient. Tous étaient, bien évidemment déguisés. Même le terrible Maître des Potions, lequel avait fait trembler sur ses bases les murs, pourtant multiséculaires, du château par un refus plus que sonore. Pour changer, il arborait donc un air de profond dégoût sur les traits et fusillait les élèves ayant le malheur de croiser son regard. Plus que jamais, il ressemblait à celui en qui il était déguisé : Salazar Serpentard. Juste à côté, Minerva était vêtue d'une élégante robe datant du XVIème siècle, tandis qu'une fine couronne d'or était posée sur ses cheveux nattés. Le professeur Flitwick arborait fièrement la tunique des gobelins, une épaisse barbe noire et en broussaille cachait son menton, tandis que ses yeux rieurs disparaissaient sous d'épais sourcils et une frange noire et hirsute. Une hache pendait à sa ceinture.

« Dumbledore, votre déguisement est très réussi, fit une voix lente, à ses côtés.

L'interpellé tourna la tête et aperçut Lucius Malefoy et son fils. Tous deux vêtus d'un costume sombre, une lourde capuche leur couvrant le visage

_ Le vôtre également, fit-il. De parfaits bourreaux.

_ Mais vous-même, en quoi êtes-vous déguisé ? fit Fudge en arrivant à leur hauteur. On dirait que vous n'avait pas trouvé de déguisement. Alors ?

_ En fou, fit Dumbledore, d'un ton sérieux. Autrement dit, en moi-même, si l'on en croit les journaux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose, fit-il, leur souriant gracieusement.

Il disparut bientôt, zigzaguant entre les danseurs et les groupes causant. Il disparut pendant environs une demi-heure, puis revint. Mais il resta à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, observant. Il vit Harry, non loin de lui, assis sur une chaise accompagné de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Le jeune homme revêtait une armure sur laquelle était peint un lion. Ses cheveux noirs arboraient une couleur fauve, une épée à la garde incrustée de rubis rangée dans un fourreau pendait sur son côté gauche.

« Beau costume n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix à ses côté.

_ En effet, Minerva. Cette armure lui va tellement bien.

_ Il m'a demandé de l'aide. Je n'ai pas voulu lui refuser. Le votre n'est pas mal non plus. En quoi êtes-vous déguisé ?

Elle le détailla du regard, il revêtait une toge blanche, rattachée sur l'épaule gauche par une simple broche ronde. Son regard pétillait derrière ses lunettes.

_ En un philosophe grec. Socrate pour être, précis. Saviez-vous qu'il était homosexuel ?

_ Grande découverte ! ricana Ombrage. Et vous Minerva ?

_ Marie Stuart. Elle fut reine d'Ecosse au XVIème. Décapitée par la reine d'Angleterre. Comme à chaque fois. A croire que l'Angleterre s'obstine à vouloir briser l'Ecosse.

Dumbledore sourit à cette tirade. Mais il retint son souffle en voyant un crocus rouge piqué dans le col de la robe de Minerva, quand celle-ci remit sa natte en place. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils s'éloignèrent un instant. Tendrement, le directeur caressa la fleur portée par Minerva. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra les rejoignirent, main dans la main. Le professeur arborait une tenue facilement reconnaissable, Bleu et jaune. Les couleurs de Rowena Serdaigle. Ce déguisement lui allait d'autant mieux qu'elle portait un diadème sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Créé pour elle par le professeur Flitwick. Un professeur qui d'ailleurs était aux petits soins pour elle.

Dans le cours de la soirée, un chat blanc, se précipita en courant vers la directrice adjointe, bavardant avec les professeurs Rogue et Chourave. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la calma. Aussitôt, le Ministre et la Grande Inquisitrice s'approchèrent.

_ A qui est ce chat ? demanda Fudge.

_ Cette chatte, rectifia Minerva. C'est la mienne. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? Là… chut, calme-toi…

Elle quitta la fête portant son chat et disparut dans le parc. Elle aperçut Pattenrond dans un coin, avec Miss Teigne. Hestia se débattit et sauta à terre. Elle se mit à courir. Aussitôt, Minerva se métamorphosa et la suivit, dans la Forêt Interdite. Enfin Hestia s'arrêta, petite tâche blanche dans l'obscurité des bois, devant une forme sombre. Un chien.

_ Sirius ! reconnut-elle.

_ Bonjour professeur, fit ce dernier après s'être métamorphosé.

_ Mais par Merlin ! Que faites-vous ici ? Savez-vous que Fudge est là ?

_ Oui. Arthur nous l'a dit. Mais il fallait que je vienne. C'était impératif !

_ Harry ? demanda Minerva.

_ Oui. Il va mal, je le sens. Les leçons d'Occlumantie ne servent à rien. Il fait toujours des cauchemars, il dort mal. Il se sent seul aussi.

_ Il ne vous a pas dit tout cela ?

_ Si. Pas par lettre bien sûr.

Il sortit un petit miroir carré de sa poche.

_ Harry a le même. Nous nous en servions avec James pour parler. Je lui ai donné pour Noël. Plus pratique que les lettres. Dites-moi Minerva, je vous en supplie, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas !

_ Vous avez fait le résumé. Il fait profil bas avec Ombrage. Il a ses amis. Mais entendre à longueur de journée que l'on est fou, n'est jamais bon. Dumbledore l'accepte mais…

_ Dumbledore n'a pas 15 ans ! Je dois le voir !

_ Non. Ecoutez, je puis vous certifier qu'Albus veille sur lui. Croyez-moi. Et je veille sur lui. Du mieux que je peux. Rassurez-vous. »

Minerva revint, une fois certaine que Sirius avait bel et bien transplané pour regagner Square Grimmaurd. Ce fut heureux car elle arriva pile au moment où Fudge allait souffler ses bougies. Elle se glissa à côté d'Albus. Quand le Ministre eut soufflé ses bougies et prit un couteau pour couper la première tranche, le gâteau fit une chose étrange, qui stupéfia tout le monde. Huit pattes lui apparurent et il se mit à courir dans la Grande Salle, jetant de la crème sur quiconque s'approcha de lui, à commencer par Ombrage qui reçut un magnifique jet de crème chantilly sur la tête. Elèves, professeurs et invités étaient trop interdits pour bouger. Les quatre directeurs de Maisons et le professeur Sinistra échangèrent un regard inquiet et amusé. La confusion la plus totale régna jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ait la présence d'esprit de créer un double (sans aucun pouvoir) du gâteau. La pâtisserie ensorcelée disparut en un tour de baguette du professeur Flitwick. Mais malheureusement, avant de disparaître, elle envoya de nouveaux jets de crème sur l'assemblée, notamment le héros de cette soirée, son assistant (pour le plus grand plaisir de Fred, George, Ginny et Ron qui éclatèrent de rire.).

La soirée se terminait, sans aucun autre incident. Les élèves partaient peu à peu, regagnant leur lit, tout comme leurs professeurs. Pendant la soirée, les couples s'en étaient donné à cœur joie, sachant que les décrets étaient suspendus pour l'évènement, mais procurant des sueurs froides aux enseignants. Un couple en particulier attira l'attention de la Grande Inquisitrice. Un couple qu'elle ne lâcha pas du regard. Ce dernier, après un dernier salut au Ministre, disparut sous le sourire des enseignants. Dumbledore tira sa collègue derrière l'une des tentures ornées du portrait du Ministre qui décoraient la Grande Salle.

_ Le crocus, fit-il simplement.

Un sourire timide lui répondit. Il lui prit la main et la serra tendrement.

_ Je comprends…

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Incertitude contre un amour ardent. Les mots semblaient superflus. Un ange passa. Une voix stridente retentit non loin d'eux.

_ Dumbledore !

L'interpelé soupira. Il déposa un baiser aérien mais plein de tendresse sur le front de McGonagall et lui souffla :

_ J'attendrai… »

Une promesse, un serment.

« Où est Minerva ?

_ Elle doit être partie surveiller que tout se passe bien dans sa Maison.

_ Ah oui ! Les Gryffondors, fit Ombrage avec mépris.

_ Qu'avez-vous contre les Gryffondors ? demanda Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui ayant entendu s'approchait.

_ C'est la maison la plus courageuse, renchérit le professeur Chourave, déguisée en Helga Poufsouffle.

_ En tout cas, s'exclama une voix que personne n'avait entendu de la soirée. Une voix que Dumbledore aurait souhaité ne pas entendre. Il y en a deux ici qui n'étaient pas à Gryffondor.

_ Ils empestent la couardise, fit sombrement le Baron Sanglant.

_ La lâcheté est visible en effet, fit la voix profonde du Moine Gras. Elle saute aux yeux.

Dumbledore sursauta. Les yeux du professeur Chourave lancèrent des éclairs, Ombrage blémit, Fudge ne réagit même. Un silence de plomb s'installa sur le groupe. Les fantômes se dispersèrent. Un sourire joyeux illuminait le visage de Nick. Chourave fit sursauter tout le monde en s'exclama :

_ Bien, je vais me coucher. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais les mandragores sont très matinales en ce moment. Ah les plantes pré pubères !

Dumbledore pouffa. Le Ministre et les invités partirent. Après avoir envoyé les retardataires au lit, le directeur regagna ses appartements, las.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

L'après-bal fut difficile pour tous. Ombrage cherchait le responsable du gâteau sur pattes. Les professeurs plus surveillés que jamais, ne pouvaient parler ou circuler librement. Les incidents continuaient. Dumbledore s'inquiétaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance le rendait fou. Folie qui s'accentuait lorsqu'il pensait à son jeune protégé. Les séances d'Occlumancie ne se déroulaient comme il le voulait. A vrai dire, rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Rien. Il soupira. Fumseck lança un doux trémolo. Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage du directeur. Non, une chose allait bien. Rien qu'une. Il prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit. Les mots lui venaient naturellement, ressurgissant de sa mémoire.

Quand Minerva retourna dans ses appartements, après une journée de cours dans une ambiance lourde et orageuse, elle trouva, posé sur son lit, un bouquet de roses rouges et un rouleau de parchemin. Les fleurs embaumaient l'air de leur délicat parfum. Elle déplia le parchemin.

_ Si jamais homme en aimant fut heureux,_

_Je suis heureux, ici je le confesse_

_Fait serviteur d'une belle maîtresse_

_Dont les beaux yeux ne me font malheureux._

_ D'autres désirs je ne suis désireux_

_Honneurs, beauté, vertus et gentillesse,_

_Ainsi que les fleurs honorent sa jeunesse_

_De qui je suis saintement amoureux._

_ Donc si quelqu'un veut dire que sa grâce_

_Et sa beauté toutes beautés n'efface_

_Et qu'en amour je ne vive content,_

_ Davant Amour au combat je l'appelle,_

_Pour lui prouver que mon cœur est constant,_

_Autant qu'elle est sur toutes la plus belle._

_ Ronsard, souffla-t-elle. Poète en plus… »

Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Ce poème la touchait plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif, avec les habituelles conversations et bruits de couverts. A la table des professeurs, les enseignants ne pipaient mot. McGonagall se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura doucement, dans un souffle que seul lui entendit :

« Merci pour votre poème.

_ De rien. Il vous va comme un gant, répondit-il dans le même ton.

_ Je ne suis plus très jeune, Albus.

_ Pour moi si. Parce que vous êtes mon rayon de soleil, et qu'un rayon de soleil est éternellement jeune. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. A côté de McGonagall, indifférent à leur échange, quoiqu'ayant une oreille de leur côté, Rogue regardait le manège de deux autres amoureux, chacun à un bout de la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons ne cessaient d'échanger des regards, sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que les yeux d'Hermione suivaient cet échange d'un regard. A cet instant leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il eut une inquiétude qu'il comprenait très bien. Hermione se leva de table, sans un mot, sous le regard surpris des ses amis. Le Maître des Potions quitta également la table après avoir soufflé quelques mots au directeur. Il se dirigea vers son bureau dans les cachots. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Hermione installée devant la porte. Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

« Granger ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite de la Miss Je sais tout de l'école ?

L'air de suprême indifférence arboré par la jeune fille l'étonna profondément, mais il garda son air froid.

_ C'est au sujet de Harry… fit Hermione d'une voix basse.

Rogue l'entraîna dans son bureau et ferma la porte, insonorisant la pièce au passage. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir mais elle resta debout, il s'appuya à sa table de travail et fixa ses yeux noirs dans le regard noisette de son élève.

_ Je sais que vous êtes au courant pour lui et Malefoy.

_ Il vous l'a dit ?

_ Confirmé plutôt. J'observe. J'ai deviné. Mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Cette relation est tout pour lui. Il aime réellement Malefoy. Mais qui me dit que c'est réciproque ? Qui sait si Vous Savez Qui ne lui a pas demandé de le manipuler ?

_ Miss Granger, je connais Malefoy et…

_ Et quoi ? vous savez très bien comment ils sont !

_ Oui je le sais. Mais Dumbledore croit quand Malefoy quand il dit aimer Potter. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance à lui. Mais si vous vous inquiétez, veillez sur lui. C'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire.

_ Nous ?

_ Que croyez-vous qu'Albus, Minerva et moi-même faisons depuis la rentrée des classes ? C'est notre rôle de professeur.

_ Votre rôle est d'aider les élèves et vous les entassez, remarqua Hermione.

_ N'abusez pas de ma patience ! Miss, la seule chose que vous pouvez faire c'est le surveiller. Nous leur avons interdit de se voir, mais Potter et les règlements font deux.

_ Ils sont à deux, il me semble. Bien, si vous dites que nous ne pouvons rien faire…

_ J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus… souffla Rogue, se parlant à lui-même. Je lui avais promis… »

« L'école est drôlement calme en ce moment, fit le professeur Flitwick en se servant une tasse de thé.

_ Trop calme, si vous voulez mon avis, releva le professeur Chourave. Je n'ai jamais vu Poudlard aussi calme. Et pourtant, cela fait longtemps que je suis ici.

_ Même du temps des Fondateurs, ce ne devaient pas être aussi calme ! fit Mme Bibine en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendait l'enchanteur.

Les autres enseignants approuvèrent. En effet, depuis le bal, un calme étrange régnait dans le château. Oppressant pour tout dire, selon les professeurs.

_ C'est le calme avant la tempête, fit la voix du professeur McGonagall, émergeant d'un fauteuil.

_ Ça vous pouvez le dire ! s'exclama le professeur Babbling d'études des moldus. L'orage est imminent !

_ Voilà les nuages, fit le professeur Flitwick en désignant du menton Ombrage qui entrait en compagnie de Dumbledore et du professeur Sinistra.

Cette dernière échangea un sourire avec l'enchanteur et s'assit à ses côtés. Aussitôt, ils se mirent à bavarder à voix basse, sans soucis du monde autour d'eux.

_ Minerva, je vous cherchais justement, fit le directeur. Severus n'est pas là ?

L'interpellée, levant les yeux de son ouvrage secoua la tête négativement, puis se replongea dans son ouvrage, sous les regards intrigués.

_ Que lisez-vous Minerva ? demanda le professeur Vector. Un traité de métamorphose ?

_ Non, Phèdre, de Racine.

_ « _Ses yeux qui vainement voulaient vous éviter Déjà plein de langueur ne pouvaient vous quitter »_, récita Dumbledore, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ « _Le nom d'amant peut-être offense son courage, mais il en a les yeux s'il n'en a le langage_ », compléta Minerva.

_ Un grand dramaturge…

_ Qui ? demanda Ombrage d'un ton hautain.

_ Jean Racine, un grand auteur moldu. Il a écrit de nombreuses tragédies, fit Dumbledore.

_ Mon auteur préféré… Et vous ? Lequel est-ce ?

_ J'ai une nette préférence pour Molière. Je pense que nous vivons trop de tragédies dans le monde réel, alors pourquoi en lire une ?

_ N'avez-vous donc que des raisons d'être aussi négatif ?

_ Non, j'en ai une excellente qui m'empêche de désespérer, dit-il en la fixant, ses yeux bleus se noyant dans l'océan des siens. Mais, sinon, mon préféré est Shakespeare. Roméo et Juliette est, selon moi, tellement belle, sa meilleure… il me revient une citation de cette pièce… « _L'amour est une fumée de soupirs Dégagé c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants contrarié, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes_. »

_ N'y a-t-il plus belle chose que souffrir et mourir par amour ?

_ Vivre par amour est plus utile, si vous voulez mon avis, continua Dumbledore. L'amour est une raison suffisante pour vivre, et la meilleure selon moi.

_ C'est vrai… mais parfois l'amour est trop fort pour que l'on ait envie de vivre quand l'être aimé n'est plus… Je préfèrerais rejoindre celui à qui j'ai donné mon cœur s'il disparaissait, plutôt que de vivre sans lui, pour toujours.

_ Ne dites pas des choses aussi sombres Minerva, fit doucement le directeur, lui prenant la main.

_ Je le pense, Albus, sincèrement. Plutôt mourir que de vivre dans le chagrin. Au moins je serai avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'un corps sans cœur ? Rien…

_ Alors, il faut vivre. Vivre délivrée de la crainte de voir partir celui que vous aimez, ma chère Minerva.

_ Et s'il était déjà parti ? S'il n'y avait plus de raison de vivre ? »

La sonnerie retentit. Les deux directeurs se rendirent alors compte que tous leurs collègues avaient suivi leur échange. Dans leur bulle, isolés de ce qui les entourait, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de cela, trop pris dans leur conversation. Minerva partit. Laissant le directeur perdu dans ses pensées, perplexe. Il passa sa journée, perdu en réflexions. Ne saisissant pas le sens des paroles de son amie. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait d'elle que ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. C'est-à-dire très peu de choses.

Enfin seule ! Après une journée de cours épuisante, et une dispute, une de plus, avec Ombrage, elle s'était éclipsée dès la fin des cours, pour retrouver son endroit favori. Isolée, sur un promontoire rocheux, elle se sentait libre, libérée de toutes les tensions accumulées pendant la journée. Elle se laissa aller contre le tronc du tilleul, dont les branches lui faisaient une bulle de verdure. Comme toujours, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Albus et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu pendant la pause de la matinée. Elle ne savait que trop penser de cela. Ils n'avaient fait que flirter. Certes, les fleurs étaient parlantes, elles lui avaient dit les sentiments qu'ils les agitaient. Certes, il s'était déclaré, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait .Mais… mais elle ? Etait-elle prête à vivre à nouveau ? Un arum apparut devant elle, accompagné d'une rose blanche. La sagesse avait parlé…

C'est là qu'il la trouva, une heure plus tard, plongée dans ses pensées. Il la contempla un instant, derrière son rideau de feuilles. Comme la petite fille qu'elle avait été, elle avait entouré ses jambes repliées de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas épié ainsi ? S'inquiétant de la voir si solitaire, alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Son visage reflétait une douceur qu'il ne lui avait déjà vu que de rares fois. Il resta ainsi à la regarder, perdu, lui aussi, dans ses pensées. Il n'en sortit que quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux qui le hantaient depuis toujours.

« Albus… cela fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

_ Une demi-heure, je crois. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir au repas. Mais quand je suis arrivé ici et que je vous ai vu. J'ai oublié ce pourquoi j'étais là. Vous étiez tellement belle…

Elle rougit.

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça doucement. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le sol, cachés par les branches de l'arbres, tels deux adolescents. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

_ Minerva, je suis conscient que les fleurs n'ont pas répondu aux questions que vous avez dû vous poser, même si vous connaissez leurs significations. Et… ma déclaration de l'autre jour n'a… enfin, je me doute que ça vous a surpris. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'avoue… Je vous doit des explications… Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps tous les deux. Vous savez… je ne vous ai jamais perdue de vue, même après votre départ de Poudlard, après vos ASPIC. Nous avons toujours été proches tous les deux, plus qu'un professeur et son élève, ensuite plus que deux collègues doivent l'être. Je crois que mes sentiments pour vous ont commencé à changer, à évoluer quand vous êtes revenue à Poudlard, comme professeur. A ce moment, vous sembliez tellement frêle, tellement fragile. Je savais que vous n'étiez pas prête. J'ai eu peur pour vous. Je vous voyais sombrer seule, sans soutien. C'est en partie pour cela que je vous ai choisie et demandé de me rejoindre à Poudlard, en dépit des candidats qui voulaient votre poste. Je voulais vous avoir prés de moi, pour veiller sur vous… parce que je vous aimais Minerva. Minerva, je vous aime, et je crois qu'il en sera ainsi tout au long de ma vie.

Il la fixait, mais elle ne le regardait pas, fixant le sol. Il en vint à se demander si elle l'avait écouté. Quelque chose brilla, fugace éphémère puis tomba sur le sol. Albus fronça les sourcils. Une larme… Doucement, il glissa son index sous le menton de Minerva. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ceux de McGonagall brillaient. Trop. Les larmes traçaient des sillons humides sur ses joues. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

_ Minerva… ne pleurez pas.

_ Pardonnez-moi Albus… je ne peux pas ! Pas maintenant !

Elle se dégagea et le quitta en courant. Le pauvre directeur resta un instant interdit. Stupéfait. Son premier mouvement fut de la retrouver, d'aller lui parler. Mais il se retint. Non, elle avait besoin de temps. Et il allait le lui laisser.

« Excusez-moi, fit une femme à Rusard, alors que celui-ci passait avec un balai, grommelant des injures. Le concierge se figea devant elle.

_ Bonsoir Monsieur, je cherche le bureau du directeur.

Rusard la regarda sans comprendre. Fort heureusement pour elle, Rogue remontait des cachots. Il s'approcha de la visiteuse et s'enquit de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle réitéra sa demande. Rogue fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais ne dit rien.

_ Je vais vous y conduire, lui dit-il d'un ton neutre. Rusard, débarrassez-moi le plancher et revoyez votre politesse !

Le couple prit la direction du bureau directorial. Rusard examina la visiteuse à la dérobée. Tout lui criait qu'il la connaissait. Ses yeux bleus et vifs, ses cheveux poivre et sel retenus dans une longue natte, ce sourire discret. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage que lui rappelait cette femme. Ils arrivèrent à la gargouille. Le maître des potions donna le mode de passe, salua la visiteuse et s'en alla. Celle-ci se retrouva bientôt dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il la salua et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Une tasse de thé ?

_ Volontiers. Je m'excuse de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais il fallait que je vous voie. Au sujet de ma fille.

_ Mrs…

_ McLoch.

_ Mrs McLoch, je ne reçois en général les parents d'élèves qu'en cas de problèmes majeurs.

_ Ma fille n'est pas une élève. Je suis venue vous voir parce que la situation l'exige. Minerva va mal, professeur.

_ Minerva ? Vous êtes la mère de Minerva ?

_ Oui. Je sais les sentiments que vous avez pour elle. Mais, ne la brusquez pas.

_ Ai-je l'air de la brusquer ?

_ Oh ! écoutez au lieu de vous emportez comme cela. Je connais ma fille mieux que vous. Et je vous dis qu'elle va mal. Minerva n'est pas prête à revivre une histoire d'amour. Ecoutez, j'ai vu ma fille au fond du gouffre, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle n'est remontée que grâce à vous. Parce que vous êtes venu la tirer de ses souvenirs. Ne doutez pas de ses sentiments, mais attendez. Laissez-la avancer. Laissez-la faire le premier pas. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Ma fille n'a connu qu'un grand amour, un seul, avant de vous rencontrer, enfin… avant que vous ne veniez la chercher pour qu'elle enseigne. Minerva est plus fragile qu'elle n'en a l'air. Vous ne voyez d'elle que ce qu'elle veut bien vous montrer. Elle s'est forgée une carapace, pour se protéger. Je ne vous dis pas cela pour que vous vous apitoyer sur son sort. Elle m'en voudrait si elle savait que je suis venue vous voir. Mais il le fallait. Elle est venue ce soir. J'ai vu ma fille, mon bébé en pleurs dans mes bras, professeur. Parce qu'elle se sent incapable de revivre normalement, d'avouer ses sentiments. Elle a peur, et cette peur la paralyse. Oh elle est courageuse ! Mais sa peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime c'est-à-dire vous la paralyse !

Pendant ce long monologue, Albus n'avait rien, trop abasourdi pour ne rien faire d'autre que d'écouter cette femme lui parler de celle qu'il aime. Il se sentit désemparé.

_ Mais, que puis-je faire ? lui demanda-t-il. Minerva est aussi farouche qu'un chat quand elle se sent en danger.

_ Restez près d'elle, veillez sur elle, comme vous le faites. Agissez ! Ne la repoussez pas parce qu'elle ne se confie pas ! Min' vous parlera quand elle sera prête ! »


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Mars arriva enfin. Avec lui, le redoux, et les matchs de Quidditch qui reprirent pour le plus grand malheur de Harry. Le premier match de la reprise était justement Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Minerva et Flitwick passèrent la semaine précédant ledit match à se chamailler pour avoir le terrain. Ce fut à celui qui ruserait plus que l'autre pour chiper le planning. Chourave et Rogue prirent le parti de compter les points en riant. Seul Dumbledore, pourtant loin d'être neutre dans cette affaire, ne riait pas de la situation. Ombrage non plus du reste quoique cette dernière ait volontiers tout donné pour voir la défaite de la maison de McGonagall. Le directeur préféra intervenir, pour calmer le jeu.

« Minerva, Filius, il serait temps de grandir non ? fit-il un jour que les deux se trouvaient dans la salle des professeurs à se chamailler.

_ Oh mais nous sommes adultes, Albus, fit Flitwick. Minerva ! Rendez-moi ce planning. A mon tour de m'entraîner !

_ Hors de question ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez pris le terrain, toute la semaine dernière.

_ Et alors ? Il faut bien que mon équipe s'entraîne !

_ La mienne aussi !

_ Filius, Minerva, donnez-moi ce planning, fit Dumbledore. Merci Minerva. Bien, nous allons donc régler le problème d'une manière très simple.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, l'égalité était de mise.

_ Voilà, lundi, mercredi, pour Minerva. Et Mardi, jeudi pour Filius. Quant au vendredi… eh bien, vous vous le partagerez.

Cette décision sans appel fut accueillie par divers grincements de dents, mais personne ne contesta.

Les deux directeurs ne s'étaient pas reparlés seul à seul depuis leur aparté dans leur bulle de verdure. Albus avait choisi de la laisser faire le premier pas, de ne pas la brusquer. Dans le même temps, il surveillait Harry. Son jeune protégé ne s'opposait plus ouvertement à Ombrage, néanmoins, sans compter son idée d'interview, qui avait ravi plus d'un professeur, à commencer par sa directrice de Maison. Toutefois cela lui valut de nouvelles retenues pendant un mois. Les professeurs grondèrent. Pour une fois, le professeur Chourave était de l'avis de Minerva. Il fallait une action immédiate. Une vengeance éclatante. Rogue s'y opposa, préférant opter pour un moyen détourné. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à mettre au point leur plan. Un plan mettant à profit toutes leurs compétences. Mais cela n'empêcha pas McGonagall de débouler dans le bureau du directeur de bon matin alors que celui-ci venait tout juste de se lever. Il l'accueillit étonné de cette visite et se doutant que cela n'avait pas de rapport avec une simple visite de courtoisie. Il l'observa un instant faire des allers-retours dans son bureau, furieuse.

« Minerva, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Albus ! C'est intolérable ! Inadmissible ! Inhumain ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! Et vite ! Cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça !

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ D'Ombrage ! Cette horrible mégère, cette harpie cette t…

_ J'ai compris, Minerva. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

_ Vous-êtes vous penché sur ce qu'elle fait faire aux élèves pendant ses retenues ?

_ Non… Vous savez que je laisse les professeurs libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent lors des retenues à l'exception des sévices corporels.

_ C'est bien de cela dont il s'agit.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Albus, Ombrage force nos élèves à écrire avec leur propre sang ! Elle utilise une plume qui grave sur le dos de la main des élèves les formules abjectes qu'ils écrivent sur le parchemin !

Les portraits qui jusque-là étaient silencieux et écoutaient attentivement les dires de la Gryffondor éclatèrent de fureur. Et bientôt le bureau raisonna de leurs cris. Dumbledore n'en revenait. Comment était-ce possible ?

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Phinéas Nigellus ! C'est inadmissible !

_ C'est vous qui dites ça ! riposta un autre ! Vous autorisiez les châtiments corporels !

_ Silence Fortescue ! s'écria Dylis Derwent. Phinéas a raison ! Albus ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela !

_ On nous confie ces enfants pour que nous leur apprenions la magie par pour qu'ils soient maltraités ! Même si c'est par le ministère !

_ Silence s'il vous plait, fit Dumbledore. Minerva, excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais… en êtes-vous sûre ?

_ Oui ! Regardez les mains des Gryffondor ! Des Serdaigle et Poufsouffle aussi. Regardez la main de Potter ! Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que j'y ai lu. Je l'ai vu pendant le cours de Métamorphose il y deux jours. Elle était bandée. A la fin de l'heure, je lui ai demandé de me montrer ce qu'il avait.

_ Montrez-moi.

Il sortit sa Pensine et la posa sur son bureau. Collant sa baguette contre sa tempe, Minerva en retira des filaments blancs qu'elle mit dans la bassine de pierre. Tous deux virent une main fine dont le dos était scarifié. Des mots y étaient gravés, lignes brunes, toutes fraîches. « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. ». Dumbledore frémit d'horreur. Une bouffée de colère le prit. Non. Pas lui. Il serra les poings. D'autres images défilèrent, souvenirs de McGonagall. Une autre main vint. Sur celle-ci était gravée une autre formule « _Je ne dois pas remettre en cause les ordres de la Grande Inquisitrice_. »

_ Qui ? demanda-t-il.

_ Lee Jordan. Il a osé lui dire qu'en vertu du décret qui nous interdit de parler d'autre chose que de cours pendant la classe, elle n'avait pas à intervenir pour interdire à Fred et Georges Weasley de jouer à la Bataille Explosive pendant son cours.

_ Il n'avait pas tort, fit Albus avec un faible sourire.

La main de Harry réapparut. Et sa colère revint.

_ Fumseck ?

Le phénix vola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur le bureau.

_ Va voir Harry. Soigne-le s'il te plait. Et… surveille-le, tu veux ? »

Un doux trémolo lui répondit et l'oiseau disparut. Dumbledore soupira.

Un hurlement retentit dans le château pendant les cours. Aussitôt, les couloirs se remplirent d'élèves et de professeurs, tous inquiets et cherchant à trouver l'origine de ce cri. L'espace d'un instant, Poudlard (sauf dans la bibliothèque et dans les cachots) rassembla à une véritable foire. Le professeur McGonagall prit les choses en main. Faisant sortir une gerbe d'étoile de sa baguette, elle fit revenir le calme et renvoya les élèves dans leurs salles de cours. Les professeurs se concertèrent dans le couloir pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

« Je propose que nous cherchions l'origine de ce cri, fit le professeur Vector.

_ On aurait dit une fille, lança Flitwick. Je suis de l'avis de Septima.

_ Où est notre chère Grande Inquisitrice ? demanda Minerva regardant autour d'elle. A elle de chercher l'origine de tout ceci.

_ Dans la salle des professeurs. Elle doit déjà chercher ce qu…

Un nouveau hurlement retentit. De peur. Ils échangèrent un regard.

_ Il faut bien que nous fassions que…

_ Que faites-vous là ? demanda la voix d'Ombrage à l'autre bout.

McGonagall se tourna vers elle, le regard froid, le visage le plus indifférent possible.

_ Nous nous demandions si nous devions aller chercher l'origine de ce cri. Mais si vous vous en occupez, nous pouvons retourner avec nos élèves.

Saluant d'un rapide signe de tête la Grande Inquisitrice, les professeurs retournèrent dans leurs salles respectives. Jusqu'à la récréation, tout fut calme. Puis, soudain, alors que professeurs et élèves regagnaient leurs salles de classes après une pause bien méritée, un autre cri retentit dans les couloirs, surpassant le vacarme causé par les bruits de pas et les conversations des étudiants. Tous se figèrent. Les professeurs échangèrent un regard. La source du cri se trouvait au niveau de la salle de classe d'Ombrage. La Grande Inquisitrice s'y précipita. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par les professeurs. Devant la scène qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, ceux-ci se retinrent à grand peine de rire : Ombrage dégoulinait d'une étrange substance noire, qu'un professeur identifia comme du goudron.

« Le bouquet final ! s'écria le portrait d'une vieille femme entourée d'enfants.

Aussitôt des plumes apparurent et tombèrent sur la victime, la recouvrant d'un duvet, collant au liquide qu'elle avait déjà sur le corps.

_ Diantre ! fit une voix que tous identifièrent comme celle du chevalier de Catogan. Qu'est-ce donc ?

_ Joli… commenta la Grosse Dame. Ne trouvez-vous pas Violette ?

_ Oh si ! Mais je n'irai pas me vêtir chez elle.

Les professeurs remarquèrent alors que la plupart des portraits de Poudlard était présent. Tous regardaient la scène avec amusement et riaient.

_ Hum… fit McGonagall. Nous ne sommes pas au Far West ici Dolores. Vous devriez aller vous changer avec que les élèves ne vous voient dans ce… cet… accoutrement. Chers collègues, nos élèves nous attendent.

Sans plus de façons, tous quittèrent le couloir, imités par les portraits. Si Ombrage pensait que personne ne serait au courant de cette affaire, elle se trompa lourdement et dès le lendemain, un panneau, sur lequel était affichée une photo d'elle couverte de goudron et de plumes, était placardé derrière la table des professeurs. Ombrage grinça des dents, tenta par tous les moyens de l'enlever, mais rien n'y fit. Flitwick s'y essaya sur son ordre, mais obtint le même résultat.

« Six ! Génial je peux ressortir un cheval ! lança joyeusement Flitwick. Aussitôt, un cheval bleu se plaça sur la case de départ.

_ Dés !

Obéissant au maître des enchantements, les dés roulèrent.

_ Deux ! fit Minerva. Ouf ! Trois de plus et j'y passais ! A mon tour !

_ Dés !

_ Cinq ! Désolée Severus !

L'un des chevaux rouges de Minerva avança vers son homologue vert et l'envoya hors du plateau d'un coup de pied aux fesses.

_ A moi ! annonça Chourave. Hum… quatre… Toi là ! Avance de quatre ! Aussitôt un cheval jaune s'avança, s'arrêtant à une case d'un des pions de Rogue, qui grimaça légèrement. Il observa attentivement le plateau. L'un de ses chevaux était mis en difficulté par un de Flitwick. A trois cases de rentrer chez lui, il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Mais, il pouvait aussi se venger de McGonagall en mettant un de ses chevaux hors d'état de nuire. Grave dilemme… il sourit et opta pour une stratégie très simple…

« Dés !

_ Quatre ! lut Chourave. Minerva, vous perdez un pion.

_ Non… fit Flitwick en souriant. Regardez.

Les quatre virent le cheval vert de Rogue tomber dans un trou. Le propriétaire se récria.

_ Eh ! Ce n'était pas dans la règle ! Ce n'est pas dans le jeu moldu !

_ Vous avez triché Severus, fit Minerva. Vous étiez au courant de cette règle c'est vous qui l'avez mise en place…

Le Maître des potions râla, mais se résigna à finir la partie avec trois chevaux.

Nos deux amants n'avaient pas pu se revoir depuis leur entrevue avec Dumbledore. Ce n'étaient plus que de rapides regards échangés, des frôlement de mains imperceptibles, des lettres échangées. Lettres où mutuellement, ils s'exhortaient à vivre, à continuer de faire semblant en prenant patience, car un jour où l'autre, ils pourraient vivre leur amour au grand jour. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'était pas dupe, ce n'était que des paroles creuses, des mots vides de tous sens. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'ils vivent. Les retenues d'Ombrage après la parution de l'interview n'avait fait que creuser un peu plus la souffrance de ces deux êtres qui s'aiment. Ils étaient si étroitement surveillés, qu'un rendez-vous étaient trop risqués, ils cherchaient des moyens de se voir mais tous les séparaient, les retenues d'Harry qui finissaient très tard, et le week-end, les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire. Parfois, ils se rencontraient dans la bibliothèque, leur regard se rencontraient, leurs mains se frôlaient l'espace d'un instant, imperceptiblement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Harry voulait plus, il avait besoin de parler, de savoir si le fait d'avoir dénoncer Lucius Malefoy comme un Mangemort lui enlèverai Drago. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Non. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau de Drago sur le sienne, de sentir son corps sur ses mains, de le redécouvrir encore et encore. Chaque jour, le Gryffondor s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la tristesse. Il n'arrivait plus à faire face, même si désormais, les regards n'étaient plus hostiles, si l'A.D. le soutenait, il en avait assez, il était épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement. Les leçons d'Occlumancie n'apportaient rien de nouveau. Rogue s'énervait, le poussant à bout et plusieurs fois, Harry sortait du cours et partait se réfugiait dans un coin pour pleurer. Oui, pleurer. Sa seule source d'amour lui était retirée.

Drago de son côté devait mentir, garder une façade du jeune sorcier heureux alors que c'était tout le contraire. Une part de lui l'était, mais une autre n'en pouvait plus des mensonges, de ne plus voir son amour, de devoir l'insulter, le critiquer alors qu'il l'admirait.


End file.
